


She Keeps Me Warm

by Negovanstein



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negovanstein/pseuds/Negovanstein
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be my boss, somebody I hate. She's everything I'm not supposed to want.And yet...I do
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis & Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Original Character(s)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 96





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit our merch store!  
> http://tee.pub/lic/KkQfNWGSbfU

Another morning at the office. For the most part, it's an enjoyable experience. The work is challenging and time consuming, nothing she can't handle. Her office is pretty roomy; not large, but it's enough. The building is conveniently located near of the many Starbucks in town, but she much prefers the small coffee shop across the street. A 2-minute walk for her favorite beverage is hardly upsetting. The only thing that could possibly make her days unbearable is-.  
"Hey there, gorgeous. How are you this morning?"  
She rolled her eyes, holding her mug of office coffee to her lips to hide her annoyance. Theo had been harassing her since she started working at this building several months ago. He would make flirty comments towards her, which quickly escalated to not so office appropriate comments; at least those moments were rare. But are any flirty comments at work really appropriate? There are times when his phone number would mysteriously appear on her desk in the shape of paper at first, and then, business cards. Then, as if she didn't receive any of those, she began to receive pastries with the digits etched out in frosting; which she threw away just in case there was an extra ingredient inside.  
Theo thoroughly creeped her out. The guy speaks as if everything was a business deal, his suits are personally tailored- even though his go-to attire is almost always slacks and a button down collared shirt- and there was no telling how much product was in his hair; or, how much AXE Apollo body spray he'd bathed in before coming to work every day. Why was he even working here in the first place?  
Dude, you majored in Sports Management...  
"Hello, Theodore. I'm well, thank you." She just sipped at her coffee, hoping he'd just go away.  
"So, did you get my note?" He edged a little closer to where she was leaning against the break room counter.  
Luck was clearly not in her favor today.  
"Yes, I did. All 15 of them." She replied. She was never really very rude to him. She gave him respect. Maybe one day he could become a decent human being. But it wasn't always easy to give him the benefit of the doubt, especially when you enter your office to find a stack of letters designed as paperwork on your desk with Theodore Straka stamped on the bottom of every page with his number in bold. There was a photo of his boxers once. She didn't want to eat for days after that one.  
"And the muffins? They're blueberry. I know you said you enjoyed them the last time. Unless you lied..." Theo gave her a devilish smile, folding his arms across his chest. As if she didn't know when she was being accused or interrogated.  
"Oh, no. They were delicious." She reassured him. I'm sure the trash can thoroughly enjoyed them.  
"Thank you. You know, I can make them from scratch. You should come over for dinner. I'll cook for you. We can eat some delicious food- my compliments to the chef- watch a movie, and, um, enjoy pleasant conversation next to a warm fire. I'll even throw in some white wine and pastries with truffle butter. The wine is hand crafted. My uncle owns a vineyard in..."  
By this time, she had done her best to tune him out. How many times had she heard this same spiel? She knew how long it was going to go on for...at least another two minutes. Wonderful. She could just sit here and drink her coffee. It wasn't as delicious as the coffee at the dinner, but it was a nice substitute before the place opened.; and anything was a good substitute over Theo.  
"Hey, Theo, come on. There's 3 assignments waiting for you." One of their coworkers came in, interrupting the part where Theo was going to suggest that she follow him to his king size bed with a beautiful view of the stars twinkling off the projection screen against the brick wall of his bedroom. How romantic. They were a 7th floor worker, so she'd never learn their name. Oh well. She would've loved to send a 'thank you' card.  
Theo sighed, nodding his head. Reluctantly he headed for the door, "We'll finish up later, Laura."  
"Oh, I'll hold my breath." She tipped her mug towards him with a tight grin. Maybe then, if she held it long enough, he'd stop pursuing her. Hopefully he didn't have a thing for corpses...maybe...  
"I'll give you mouth to mouth if you pass out." He winked before exiting the break room.  
Laura groaned, banging her head on the cabinet behind her. There was just no getting rid of this guy. Why couldn't guys just leave her alone?  
A snicker from the corner table made her jump. She didn't realize anybody else was in the room. Great. Someone witnessed Attack on Hollis and didn't help. Society today...  
"Well, well, well. Aren't you a popular girl here, cutie.”? Dark hair pulled up into a messy bun and dark, enticing eyes danced dangerously in Laura's direction from behind a black coffee mug.   
I should've been more specific...  
"Do I know you?" Laura asked, obviously irritated.  
Another chuckle. Someone was chipper this morning. "Trust me, cutie, I'd certainly remember if I knew you."  
"Ugh. How great. Another one." Laura scoffed.  
"Not a fan of the attention?" The girl quirked an eyebrow. A perfectly sculptured eyebrow. Where'd she get her eyebrows down and can Laura tag along next time?  
"Not a fan of assholes." She shot back.  
"Is that right?" That grin was obnoxious. "I would think you'd experimented at least once in your life. That's okay, though! Vanilla is a good flavor on you."  
At that, Laura put her mug in the sink, flipped off the dark-haired woman, and marched off to her office. It was bad enough that she had Theo to deal with. Now this new chick shows up and makes her morning even more difficult. How could this day possibly get any worse? It wasn't even 9 a.m. yet.  
"Hey, Laura. We're having a staff meeting." Betty, one of the editors, came in without knocking. Because of course Betty doesn't knock. "Come on."  
Laura groaned once, collected herself, and followed Betty out to join the rest of her department. How did she not know there was a staff meeting? She makes the staff meetings!  
"Thank you for attending everybody! I know this is last minute, but I just wanted to say a few words." Mr. Vordenburg, the CEO of the company, or prior, spoke up. Laura could barely see over the shoulders of her fellow coworkers, so she opted to just pretend. Nothing new. She still needed help reaching the top shelf in literally every part of this building. It wasn't exactly breaking news that she was...mildly lower than everyone else size wise.  
"So, as many of you know, I am no longer CEO of this prestigious establishment..."  
In a way, Laura was relieved Mr. Vordenburg was retiring. He was getting a bit up in age and his way of handling things was to take a big stick and swing it at people like he was Rafiki. Doubt that would work nowadays.  
"So, in my departure, I have recruited a new, shark-like, blood thirsty replacement. I do hope you will treat her with the same courtesy and respect that you have given me."  
Her. Laura's chest puffed out n pride. It was about time that there was more female authority in this place. So far Laura was the only woman in charge here. It got her a lot of heat from her male counterparts in the beginning because she was so much younger than the average guy in her position. The girl had graduated college with honors a year and a half earlier than she was supposed to. She spent the next summer as an intern before she moved up to 3rd floor. Within 4 months she was being trained as an editor. After getting the opportunity to write her own article, Laura was on her way up. 6 months later, she is one of the top editors in the company; and, she has a nice view of the city from her window. It isn't a giant office, but it is spacious and private. Most importantly, it's Laura's.  
Somebody moved out of her line of vision, putting Vordenburg in her direct center. Standing beside him was black, skintight leather pants, black heels to match, a loose button-down light blue top, red, glossy lips, familiar, mysterious, dark brown eyes, and a messy up-do. Laura deflated.  
Kill. Me. Now.  
"Let me introduce you to your new CEO: Ms. Karnstein."  
The crowd of associates clapped as Ms. Karnstein gave them all a tiny wave and the smallest smile Laura had ever seen. Then, the brunette locked eyes with Laura and the smile was a smirk almost instantly. Laura could've flung herself out of her own window.  
"It's a pleasure. I will warn you that I am not the most traditional woman you'll work with here. I am a lot more...relaxed. That does not mean that your work will be the same. Quality is still a major factor here. So, as always, do your best. I can't wait to see what you come up with." Another round of applause and the crowd began to disperse.  
Betty turned to Laura with a twinkle in her eye. "She's hot, don't you think?"  
"Sure, if you like superficial, self-flaunting jerks." Laura crossed her arms.  
Betty scoffed. "Oh, please! She looks cool! You need to chill, Hollis. I think your 25-year-old virginity card needs to be swiped. It's affecting your judgement of character."  
"Watch it, Spielsdorf." Laura growled.  
Betty was a good friend, having been there with Laura since she started. So, Laura felt no guilt in talking to her in such a manner; or in telling her what happened in the break room just a short while ago. Though she may regret it later...  
"Sounds to me like she just thinks you're cute and she was teasing you." Betty found the entire ordeal hilarious. She also didn't see why Laura didn't just smack Theo a time or two. Though he'd probably enjoy it. Who knows what that guy is into? Who knows what Laura is into...?  
Nobody.  
"Sounds to me like she's an asshole." Laura grumbled.  
A tap on her shoulder made her want to growl again. The last thing she wanted was more invitations from Theo. But it wasn't Theo. This wasn't as bad as Theo, but still...she'd rather it be the delivery gay (that's what I said) from the local bi-kery (I can't stop myself!) with a dozen chocolate glazed donuts.  
She was taller up close, and- Laura had to admit- even more beautiful. Still, beauty does not cancel out asshole-ery. The taller woman held out her hand to Laura, who took it hesitantly. She tried not to revel in how soft her hand was; she could feel Betty's cheeky grin against her back.   
"I don't think we've been properly introduced," Those eyes were so full of sass and humor. Laura could've slapped it right out of her face. "I'm Ms. Karnstein. I'm your new boss, sweetheart."  
A gag pushed itself back down Laura's throat as she fought not to glare at the smart ass in front of her. She wondered if Vordenburg had an extra stick she could borrow.  
Speaking of Vordenburg...  
Vordenburg popped up next to the two women, slapping a hand on the raven-haired woman's shoulder. He was beaming from ear to ear, so excited to have such a young face running the company; so excited to spend his days role playing 1970's vampire thrillers with...well, himself.  
"Ah, Ms. Karnstein! You've met my Fraulein, Ms. Hollis! Ms. Hollis has set a record here at Lophii International by becoming our lead editor in just a matter of months. Never have I seen such quickness, such stealth, such high caliber from such a young lady as this!" He boasted.  
Laura appreciated his praise, but it wasn't necessary. She was one of the best journalists that they had, and the lead editor; but she was only the best in her department; not the company. Of course, she was proud of her accomplishments, she just didn't take it from Vordenburg very well. Their history was not as white as he let on. He made her fight tooth and nail for her job, which she liked. What she didn't like was his unnecessary and unasked for criticism. It made her insecure, at least enough that she didn't trust a thing that came out of his mouth about how he felt about anything she did. She's learned to shake it all off, even if it was good. She'd rather ignore it all than keep second guessing herself.  
"And Ms. Karnstein here has done amazing things herself! Self-grown in her own art business, running her late father's company, and now joining us here to lead our team up, up, up!" Vordenburg may as well have married the woman on the spot. He basically worshiped the ground she walked on.  
"You're too kind." Ms. Karnstein waved her free hand at the older man with a generous smile, that business-like smile Laura had grown to know. It looks genuine, and it can be genuine; but, unless you have the gift of sight, you'd never know. Granted she could've just shook his hand if she wasn't still holding Laura's.  
"Come, young Karnstein, let us get you settled before my departure." Vordenburg tapped his cane twice against the floor before limping towards the elevator. IT wasn't long before he dropped the facade and started a cabbage-patch/cabaret celebration where he stood.  
"See you around, cutie." The warm, pale hand finally released hers.  
"That's not my name." Laura huffed. Who did this woman think she was...Oh, yeah.  
Biting her lip to contain the shit-eating grin threatening to expose itself, Ms. Karnstein knelt to Laura's ear and whispered, "Laura."  
As she walked away, Laura didn't know if she wanted to gag, puke, or both. As the elevator door closed, Ms. Karnstein winked before her body disappeared.  
"Yeah, she definitely fucking likes you." Betty spoke up, enjoying the entire encounter with a front row seat.  
"Shut up." Laura mumbled, stomping back to her office like a child. She has the height to pull it off.  
Sitting at her desk, she sighed as Betty followed her in. Just ten minutes of alone time was all she was asking for. Betty just kept droning on and on about Ms. Karnstein and how beautiful she was; and how she was giving Laura some serious seduction eyes. Was it ever going to end?  
"Do you have an 'off' switch, Betty? Can we leave it be? Honestly I don't think Ms. Karnstein and I will get along." Laura began pulling up files on her computer, grabbing her round-rimmed glasses.  
"Yeah, because you can't handle a little harmless flirting! Come on, Hollis, be a woman! The only ballsy thing you've done is flip her off and call her an asshole! This isn't high school anymore dammit!" Betty groaned loudly, wishing her friend would just take life by the-.  
The penny dropped. Both of them shot to their feet with looks of pure terror.   
"You flipped off your boss!"  
"Holy Hufflepuff!"  
"She's your fucking boss, Hollis and you flipped her off!"  
"Ah! My finger has a mind of its own! She made me do it!"  
"What are you going to do?"  
"...I'm dead."  
Betty gave her friend a sad look before slowly sliding out of her office before the tiny lady began to scream. She did not want to be involved.  
Laura sighed, internally kissing her career goodbye. She'd have to move back to Styria with her father and work in the produce department of the local grocery store while Sheriff Sherman Hollis patrolled the outside with a trunk full of heavy artillery for any robber who dared attack his baby girl- in other words, her dad carried a trunk full of bear spray. Because who wouldn't that take down, right?  
She looked down at her desk and noticed 2 piles that hadn't been there before the staff meeting. One was Theo's normal 2nd attempt at giving Laura his number. The other was handwritten in sophisticated handwriting; and, signed Ms. Karnstein. Laura groaned for the third time today, sinking into her chair as far as she could.  
I really am dead.


	2. 2

Dear Ms. Hollis,  
I much enjoyed our conversation in the break room. I look forward to viewing your excellent talents in a brighter light.  
Kindest Regards,  
Ms. Karnstein  
That note was not only handwritten and placed on her desk but e-mailed; and it haunted her for the next 6 weeks. Along with Ms. Karnstein. The woman was ridiculous! Anything that Laura wrote was sent back covered in red markings for things Ms. Karnstein found incorrect, unneeded, or altered to fit her preferences. When Laura fixed the problems, that Ms. Karnstein requested be fixed, they were sent back again; preferring the original because they sounded more honest and personal.  
If Laura was in the break room, it was like the woman had spidey senses; because she always found her way in. She didn't even have to say anything to Laura to annoy her. She would just stare at her from across the room, or brush against Laura anytime she was in arm’s length. It was so much worse when she talked though. Laura much preferred the sexual stares and obvious intentional contact...  
Laura would prefer nothing at all.  
But, no, she got more. How she was on the elevator on her up to Ms. Karnstein's office for a quick conversation before her lunch hour. Why Ms. Karnstein wanted to talk to her, she had no idea. She wished this were a conversation they could've had over the work phone instead of face to face. But something told her Ms. Karnstein wouldn't work that way for Laura.  
She walked past Ms. Karnstein's assistant and knocked on the door before entering.  
"You wanted to see me Ms. Karnstein?"  
The woman was standing, facing the large window, looking out at the city. Even from where Laura stood the view was far better than her office's. Ms. Karnstein turned to face Laura, a smile plastering her face. She strode forward and took a seat on her desk.  
"Hello, Ms. Hollis. You look lovely today."  
"...Thank you? Um...likewise?" Laura replied. She wasn't wrong. Ms. Karnstein was in her normal up-do, a red top, black blazer, a skintight black-skirt, and black heels; seemingly the same heels as the first day she arrived. "So, why did you want to see me?"  
"I was wondering if you were up for a new assignment...an article on a topic of your choosing; no additional contributions. Would you like that?" Ms. Karnstein tilted her head to the right. She took in Laura's multicolored dress and her black cardigan, and she smiled again.  
"SWEET MCGONAGALL'S ANIMAGUS! I'd love to!" Laura nearly jumped so hard that she nearly knocked the chair over. She paused, taking in her boss's humored expression. Slowly, she sat down and gave the woman a look. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch." Ms. Karnstein shrugged, shifting slightly. "You've worked hard here and proven you have the right...qualifications for the job. It's yours if you want it."  
Laura didn't buy it. "With all due respect, Ms. Karnstein, you've been quite...transparent about my work since you've been here. None of my assignments have met your standards until after I alter them to your liking; and then change them back. Now I'm supposed to believe that this new assignment doesn't come with more of Ms. Karnstein's Greatest Hits?"  
She laughed. Ms. Karnstein simply laughed lightly. It was less of a laugh and more of a... what would you even call it? Whatever it was, it was far too seductive for any laugh Laura had ever heard.  
"You have my word, Ms. Hollis." She chuckled again. If you could even call it that. "You're cute when you're frazzled."  
.......  
"I... I’m cute?! I am not cute!" Laura rose to her feet. "Listen, lady, I don't care if you're the big man here or if you have a big office or how tight those leather pants of yours are, you-"  
"So, you've been looking." Ms. Karnstein quirked an eyebrow, matched with a shit-eating grin.  
Laura could've died right there. "I-. I-. I don't-. I didn't-. You-"  
What could she say? Anything more and she may as well cut out her tongue. It didn't know how to quit.  
"I'm going to lunch."  
She walked out before she could do anymore damage. On the elevator, she gave herself hell. Plenty of hell. Nothing could make this worse. Until she stepped off the elevator...  
"Hello, gorgeous."  
Great. Another asshole. Feels like crappy birthday cards all over again.  
"Hello, Theodore..."  
"You know, all the other ladies around here call me Theo. Why be so formal, Laura?" He stuffed a hand in his pocket with a smile that put an even more sour taste in Laura's mouth than his words.  
"Oh, how nice. You know all the other ladies here, huh? Why don't you go bother- I mean, talk to one of them! I'm really hungry and headed to lunch." Laura tried to walk past, only to be blocked by Theo's overly muscular arm.   
Seriously, who needs to lift that much? His veins popped everywhere. Let’s you know just how self-confident he really is.  
"Lunch, huh? I was just heading out for a bite. Why don't you join me? Don't know how I could eat with such a beauty sitting across from me, but I'll try my hardest. And, after work, we can go have dessert at my place." He coiled that arm around Laura's shoulder.  
At this point, Laura considered skipping lunch completely. How much more could she take?  
"Um, thanks; but, no thanks, Theodore."  
"I make a very dry martini."  
"Lovely."  
"I make a very wet souffle."   
"You don't say..." She wished this wasn't her job so she could tell him what he could do with both of those things.  
"We could be something special, you and I." Theo sighed deeply, releasing Laura to pin her against the elevator doors. "Can't you feel it?"  
I feel disgusted.  
He started leaning dangerously close. There was nowhere for her to go and nobody to call. If he got any closer, she was sure it would end with her out of a job and Theo in the hospital; neither of which sounded horrible right about now.  
There was a ding as the elevator jolted behind her and the doors began to open. Laura fell backwards into the arms of the unexpected traveler. I'm saved! She took a sigh of relief, happy to still have her job and a lack of Theo stink on her skin. As she looked up to thank her savior, she quickly didn't mind being jobless again.  
Now she was trapped between Theo's cocky half-smile and Ms. Karnstein's sneaky smirk. If the look on her face was any indication, Laura was terrified. She didn't know which was worse.  
Ms. Karnstein looked between the woman in her arms and the cause of Laura's fear and the smirk increased before it shifted.  
"Laura, I thought you were grabbing your lunch and coming back up to see me? You're taking forever, love." Ms. Karnstein pulled Laura up to her feet with worry in her eyes.  
"Ms. Karnstein?" Laura squeaked. What in Godric’s Hollow was going on here?  
"Ah, I love it when you say my name like that, babe." Ms. Karnstein lay her head on Laura's shoulder and whispered, "Play along or enjoy your date with buff boy."  
...Yeah, Theo was definitely worse.  
Giggling, trying her hardest to play along, Laura ran a hand against Ms. Karnstein's hair. Who could say they fake seduced their boss to keep their job? "Ha. Ha. Hey, you! You were always one for professionalism."  
"Or maybe I'm just into how hot it is when you can me Ms." Ms. Karnstein purred in Laura's ear. "Say my name again, Laura."  
Okay, now this was just plain embarrassing. Theo was just starring in awe as their boss essentially treated Laura like a stuffed animal...and Ms. Karnstein was milking it right now.  
Laura glowered as much as she could without raising any alarms that this was a fluke, "Can we please go have lunch now, Ms. Karnstein?"  
My dad would lose it if he saw this.  
"Sure thing, babe. Let’s go." Ms. Karnstein pecked her cheek and grabbed Laura's hand. Laura couldn't even hide it; she blushed a little. (A lot)  
She started to walk past Theo when he raised his hand to stop her. He looked almost angry- at her, Laura, or both, she was unclear. Not that she really cared.  
"Let me get this straight," He put his hands on his hips like a classic angry dad, "You're dating our boss? Our famous boss? Our famous female boss?"  
She's famous?  
"Well don't you catch on fast!" Ms. Karnstein drawled. That earned her an elbow to the ribs from Laura. Hey, a real girlfriend would do the same, right?  
"You're...gay?" Theo's face was priceless. How Laura wished she could get this on camera.  
"Ye-"  
"Not only is she gay, she's engaged." Ms. Karnstein took the arm connected to Laura and wrapped it around the blonde's shoulder, never letting go. "Laura and I are getting married."  
WHAT?  
Laura didn't care about losing her job anymore. She didn't care about how it would make her look. She didn't care about prison. Laura wanted to strangle her boss. She wanted to see the brunette's eyes widen with terror below her as if she choked all the words from her throat. She'd gone TOO FAR!  
"You're engaged?" Theo frowned. He didn't seem sad. He seemed upset, like they just told him they scratched his favorite pair of leather loafers.  
"Ha. Yeah, I am..." Laura shrugged. Her face hurt from all the fake smiling. She looked at Ms. Karnstein, hoping she could feel the daggers Laura was shoving into her skin right now, "Um, babe, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone at the office yet..."  
Ms. Karnstein gave her a smirk that made Laura want to slap her and go back in time to do it again. "The wedding isn't far off, love. It's literally a week away. It was bound to happen somet-"  
"That's why you wouldn't go out with me..." Theo sighed, putting pieces, that didn't exist, together in his head.  
"Yup. Sorry about that, Mr. Straka. So, if you'll excuse us, I have to feed my girl before she gets all grumpy on me again." Ms. Karnstein started leading Laura towards the break room.  
"Congratulations, Laura..." Theo nodded once before sulking into the elevator.  
Laura sighed the biggest sigh of relief as she grabbed her food from the fridge and followed her fiancé back upstairs to her office. Once there, she quickly forgot her food and started smacking Ms. Karnstein's arms with a mighty vengeance.  
"You. Told. Him. We. Were. Engaged?!"  
"Hey, it worked, didn't it? He won't bother you again!" Ms. Karnstein shielded herself from the blows.  
"And you're famous?!" Laura grunted.  
"I'm shocked you didn't know. Wow. You'd think you'd read books or something. Why do you think Vordenburg wanted me so badly? Honestly, Hollis-"  
"This cannot get out! I can't have the entire office buzzing about this! I'll never live it down! Betty will never shut up about it!" Laura started pacing.  
"Will you calm down? It was a harmless prank on a coworker! It's not going to-"  
"It's gossip! Drama! We live for this stuff! IT'S OUR JOB!" Laura wanted to hit her boss again.  
"Relax! It's not that ba-"  
Ms. Karnstein went quiet, staring at the new news alert on her phone. Her face was expressionless. Her eyes had too many emotions to transcribe. One was definitely humor.  
"What?" Laura stopped pacing.  
"It's bad." Ms. Karnstein sighed.   
"Why?" Laura asked. She didn't want to know, but she knew she had to.  
Ms. Karnstein turned the phone to Laura so she could read the headline:  
Karnstein CEO and Journalist Protege, Laura Hollis, Secret Love Affair. Wedding 7 Days Away  
Everything went black.  
...........  
She woke up in Ms. Karnstein's chair, a wet towelette on her head and Ms. Karnstein starring at her from her desk.  
"What are we going to do?" She frowned.  
"We can't tell the truth. It's already out there. We're going to have to-"  
"Play it out? Pretend we're really...you know?"  
"Right. It's our only option if we don't want our names slung through the mud." Ms. Karnstein didn't sound all that worried. "It could make for a good story. We could tell the grandkids about it someday."  
"This is insane! I can't marry you! You're my boss! We don't even like each other! I don't even know your first name!" Laura bounced in her seat. She had to stay down if she didn't want to pass out again.  
"Have you ever asked?" Ms. Karnstein smiled.  
Laura sighed, not caring. "Fine. What's your name...wifey?"  
Ms. Karnstein snickered, standing and making her way behind Laura's chair. "I'm going to send you home for the afternoon to rest. Be dressed tonight by 7. I'm taking you out on a date. In other words, we're meeting to discuss this little ordeal. Then, you'll find out my name."  
She pat Laura on the head once before walking out.  
.... Why did it have to be me?


	3. 3

If it weren't for her restless curiosity, Laura wouldn't be going on this stupid date. She would much rather spend her time catching up on Grey's Anatomy, but, no, she had to prepare for her date with her boss; granted she had spent 3 of the 5 extra hours she'd been given watching the series. You can never have too much Grey's, alright? If this wasn't a date to figure out just what they were going to do about this whole marriage debacle- and to uncover the mystery of Ms. Karnstein's first name- Laura knew she'd be in her pj's with a bowl of popcorn and M&Ms screaming at her TV right about now. Instead she was in a red dress in her bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She always found it funny that her makeup was harder to apply in heels. (It's technically a real date. Go big or go home).  
Her doorbell rang just as she was checking herself out in the mirror. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door to find Ms. Karnstein. She was sporting the same up-do as always, and a white button down with a silver tie and glittered leather pants. Instead of heels, she opted for a more comfortable black (leather) shoe.  
"Woah." Laura gasped.  
"You look beautiful, Laura." Ms. Karnstein pulled a blazer over her shoulders, never taking her eyes off Laura. She adjusted the black fabric once before resting a hand against it. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, sure." Laura grabbed her purse and keys as she locked her door and exited. "How'd you know where I live?"  
"I'm your boss, remember?" Ms. Karnstein shrugged. "Also, Betty brought me a sticky note. That was handy."  
Note to self: Murder Betty.  
"Shall we?"  
The ride was quiet and calming. Ms. Karnstein was such a gentlewoman. She'd held Laura's door open for her and allowed Laura the honor of music selection; but, once she realized that Laura's Top 20 Women Powerhouses playlist wasn't date appropriate, she quickly rectified the situation. So, they drove to their destination to the sounds of smooth piano and violin; a destination that turned out to be one of the exclusive restaurants downtown. You have to be pretty connected- or rich- to get in there. Good thing Ms. Karnstein was both.  
She opened Laura's door and reached for her hand before helping her out of the car, handing the keys to the valet- who looked all too happy to take the black, glossy vehicle for a spin.  
"Why didn't you just have someone drive us? You're rich enough to." Laura inquired. She would think that's how this worked.  
"It's a date, not a gala. This is far more intimate and personal." Ms. Karnstein smirked, nodding towards the brightly lit building. "Let's go, Cupcake."  
Laura scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
"What?"   
"More nicknames. Do you have a collection?" She answered, still planted in the same spot like a stubborn child. "Do I get to know your name since I'm being gifted with so many nicknames that you refuse to use my own?"  
"Not yet, cutie. Don't jump the gun so soon. Besides, nicknames can be endless, first names are limited; and, I just so happen to think that these suit you." Ms. Karnstein used her finger to move a loose strand of blonde hair from Laura's face. "Now, unless you want your photo on the cover of tomorrow's paper, you'd better start walking, Cupcake."  
Ugh. Something else she was going to need adjusting to. Paparazzi.  
"Maybe they'll get my good side." Laura sighed.  
"You have a bad side? Not so vanilla after all. I'm impressed. And intrigued." Ms. Karnstein grinned devilishly, relishing in Laura's reaction. Annoyance and slight anger. "I'm just teasing you, Hollis."  
Laura turned red in the face. "Haha. Very funny. Asshole. Can we go on this date from hell yet?"  
"I'll hide my horns." Ms. Karnstein placed a hand lightly on Laura's back. "After you."  
The inside was beautifully lit and artistically intricate. They were led to a private room once Ms. Karnstein dropped her name, which Laura wasn't allowed to hear. Though it wasn't so private. Someone else was already there, drinking a glass of wine with an impatient glower. Ms. Karnstein offered Laura a seat as she removed her blazer.  
"You're late." The woman spoke up. She illuminated authority. It was intimidating. It didn't seem to bother Ms. Karnstein at all. Typical.  
"I'm not late. You're early. It's not my fault you decided to show up 20 minutes ahead of schedule." Ms. Karnstein turned to address Laura. "Ms. Hollis, this is my sister, Matska Belmonte; but we call her Mattie. She helps me handle my businesses."  
"As well as your obnoxiously never-ending none-business problems, which are worse than your business problems. At least you don't really need me for those." Mattie rolled her eyes. "But, now, you've done it! Engaged to...whatever this is...and the wedding is a week away!"  
"Hey!" Laura pouted, offended. She was a great catch and her younger sister is lucky to be engaged to her.  
What am I saying?  
"I did it to protect her! I didn't even mean to! It just slipped out. You try dealing with the male species in the workplace where he can't keep his hands to himself because he doesn't think with his top head and tell me how you'd react." Ms. Karnstein sounded like a teenager rather than an adult, like she'd stayed out past curfew.  
"Well, first of all, I wouldn't get engaged." Mattie started looking through the documents in front of her. "But, yes. You protected from a crappy man boy in entirely too much body spray. I don't doubt she didn't enjoy it."  
"I most certainly did not!" Laura squeaked.  
Ms. Karnstein turned her way with a frown. "Don't lie, Cupcake."  
"I'm not!"  
"You were perfectly fine with the attention you were getting so long as it wasn't from your wannabe boy toy. So long as I was doing it, you were fine. But, not him." She crossed her arms.  
"For your information, I didn't like it from either of you. It's highly inappropriate to say the things you say to people-"  
"I've been telling you that for years." Mattie interceded.  
"Sh, Mattie!"  
"-I did not enjoy being treated like I was the last toy on the playground instead of a person. Male or female doesn't matter."  
"Keep her around. I like her. Her sense anyway." Mattie chuckled. "Okay. Here's a contract stating that you have agreed to be Ms. Karnstein's wife this time next week. There's also a marriage license..."  
Mattie handed everything out. Laura tried not to let herself get overwhelmed by it all; but, how could she not? She was engaged to a woman that she could not stand, that made her blood boil at the sheer sight of her; and, this was their first date, discussing the legalities of their relationship at a formal dinner with her sister. The appetizer would look lovely in the glow of the light illuminating the fine print of this very attractive business contract. Maybe, if she's lucky, she'll get to 2nd base. Who doesn't love a good dotted line?  
"Ms. Hollis, are you even listening?" Mattie reached across the table and smacked Laura three times on the forehead with the tip of her pen, which made the smaller girl scrunch in slight pain and confusion. "If you could please pull yourself out of what I am sure is your childish still-teenage fantasy world long enough to discuss these matters with the mature adults, I would be much obliged."  
With a huff, Laura folded her arms across her chest and let her body fall back against her seat. Ms. Karnstein watched her with a small smirk on her face, a smirk that made Laura wonder.  
Is she...laughing at me? Jeez. Does everyone here think I'm a joke?  
"Where do I sign?" She swallowed every part of her that wanted to grumble, groan, and argue. She simply sat up straight and put on a brave face as she took the pen offered to her by the sister of her new bride-to-be. As she followed Mattie's finger on the pages, scribbling her signature and initials whenever prompted, Laura felt like she was signing to drive a brand-new car off the lot. A car she didn't choose and was talked into buying by the dealer; that kind of car. A rich car. An expensive car. A car with good gas mileage and exquisite interior.  
"The deed is done. A ceremony will be planned and designed within the week. -"  
"Wait! A real ceremony? White gown, flower girls, the whole enchilada?" Laura frowned.  
"You're making me hungry, cutie." Carmilla took a pen to the paper herself. "Which reminds me, we still haven't eaten."  
Mattie ignored her little sister completely. "Yes, Ms. Hollis. We must prove that this wedding is not the fraud it truly is underneath the dazzling gowns and bubbling beverages. It will be small given the deadline, but tasteful."  
"Can't we just pretend to have a wedding and take fake photos instead? People do it all the time."  
"People also get caught all the time; otherwise you wouldn't know the weddings were fake." Mattie folded the now signed forms into her bag with a nod.  
"Do we have to make a spectacle of this?" Laura sighed.  
"Welcome to reality, Hollis. Everything is a spectacle. Now, I tire of this conversation. I will have these notarized by morning." Mattie rose to leave. "Oh, that reminds me. You may want to start calling relatives."  
Ms. Karnstein stifled a laugh as she saw Laura's face contort to pure horror. Mattie simply shrugged and headed for the exit. How could she possibly explain this to her dad? What about her friends? They would never let her live it down. Though, Lafontaine would probably thoroughly enjoy the wedding. They'd never give up a chance to embarrass her; or, wear a bow tie. Danny would go absolutely bananas. She'd tell her father first if Laura didn't get to him. Perry...utterly shocked and disappointed. Her father would just explode. It wouldn't shock her if he didn't try to drag her back to live with him since it was clear that she couldn't make rational decisions on her own, even after 3 years. Oh, what a wedding this was going to be.  
"Hey, Hollis." Ms. Karnstein poked at her cheek to snap her out of her rushing rapid thought process. "You can stop losing it now. She's gone."  
It wasn't Mattie that made her so freaked out (obviously)- at least, not at the moment. But it was a bit easier to breath now that she was gone. She had to take a few deep breaths before she realized just how fast her heart was racing.   
"How do you deal with her?"  
Ms. Karnstein shrugged. "She's Mattie. She gets what she wants. You don't argue with her. You don't pick a fight with Matska Belmonte unless you're prepared to lose. Even me."  
"I take it then that it was Mattie that wanted this wedding? Mattie that will be planned it and will be planning it?" Laura offered.  
"Yes. I got her to at least make it a small wedding. If I didn't, it could've been much worse. Trust me." Ms. Karnstein grabbed a menu off the table.  
"I guess I should be thanking you, then." Laura picked at her finger, biting the inside of her lip as she racked her brain over how she could possibly tell her father this.  
What could be worse than any wedding? Maybe a paparazzi swarmed wedding...Yeah, that's worse. She definitely owed Ms. Karnstein one.  
"Eh." Ms. Karnstein waved a hand at her. She peered over her menu with something dripping from her eyes that made Laura's insides burn. She was in-containable under that gaze. "Do you want to try the veal?"


	4. 4

After a delicious dinner- with a lack of veal because Laura would never allow herself to indulge in something so heartbreaking- Ms. Karnstein decided it a good idea to go for a walk to a nearby park. She drove faster than she had the drive to the restaurant. When Laura asked her why, she simply said she would never waste more gas going towards people than she would getting away from them. Laura couldn't help but agree.  
Once at the dimly lit open space, they spent the first few moments in a bit of an awkward silence. Laura didn't know what to say to this woman. How long would they be like this, unable to talk to one another or be closer than they were? If Laura were to reach out for the taller woman beside her, she'd have to take a step or two over just to brush her fingers against her skin.   
"This is awkward." she huffed aloud. Ms. Karnstein looked at her out of the corner of her eye, bemused. One eyebrow stood upwards, daring and inquisitive. Laura blushed, covering her mouth with her hand as if it could slap the words back down her throat. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
"Well, I was going to give you a penny for your thoughts, but I guess I can forget about it. Besides, I don't feel so awkward at all, Miss Hollis. I find silence is essential in discovering comfort and safety in the presence of others. How else will we know if we're compatible?" Ms. Karnstein looked forward towards a nearby bench, nodding at it. "Shall we sit?"  
Laura nodded back an agreement, placing herself on the cool wood next to her date. It was the closest they'd been all night. It sent a flutter of butterflies through her stomach. Ms. Karnstein's shoulder brushed hers, making her shiver. Noticing, the brunette shrugged out of her jacket and draped it over Laura's shoulders. Another wave of blush made itself noticeable on her skin.  
"I like when you blush. Red is a nice color on you. Speaking of which, your dress is lovely. You're a rose, Miss Hollis." Ms. Karnstein brushed a strand of hair away from Laura's face, which blushed once more. It was starting to get embarrassing how quickly this woman could get her flustered. "See? Silence speaks louder, Cupcake."  
"You only gave us one week to get to know each other. If we're to know if we're compatible, wouldn't we need to spend as much time as possible learning one another before we actually get married?" Laura suggested.  
"Quite the contrary. I agree that time and conversation tie into relationships, no matter how real or fake they may be; but not all relationships start with time. People learn more about one another every day, whether that be a week or a year. Time is infinite so long as both are willing to take time, which is what we must do. And, Laura, you signed a contract. It did state that you had to marry me in a week. It never said we had to stay married. You could divorce me another week later. Though, you never know. You may learn to love me." Ms. Karnstein shrugged playfully.  
Laura scoffed at that, which made Ms. Karnstein frown in confusion and slight offense. "Ms. Karnstein, we barely like each other. Do you really think we can love one another in a week?"  
Highly unlikely.  
"What in the name of all that's unholy would make you think I didn't like you?" Ms. Karnstein pulled her arm behind the smaller woman to drape it over the back of the bench.  
Placing her leg underneath the other, Laura turned to face Ms. Karnstein, a challenging look on her face. She cupped her hands together and placed them on her knee.  
"You send back every single article that goes through your department with my name on it. Yes, I know we've discussed it, but it remains a point. You shoot daggers into my office almost every day you're in my department. AND your choice of protection was telling someone I'm engaged to you! Not to mention you won't even tell me your first name, but you get to know mine and give me every nickname under the sun! So, yeah, I don't think you like me very much. The sentiment is very much so likewise. -"  
"Oh, is that right?"  
"Without a doubt."  
"Oh? Why ever so, Miss Hollis?"  
"Because you are snarky and arrogant with no disregard for anybody else's feelings. Don't try to deny it! I saw how rude you were to one of your assistants. You made the poor girl cry! For another thing, your taste in office wear is clearly a plea for male attention to get higher in the business, which makes your position laughable and disrespectful to those of us who actually work hard for our place. Your inappropriate, sex-laden comments in the break room are not appreciated either. And, have I mentioned your sanitation? Honestly! You leave a coffee mug on the table every single day! If you so happen to spill any coffee, you don't clean it up. Napkins are still usable! They aren't some has-been inventions formed by our ancestors!  
"You're also immoral, self-righteous, obviously poorly motivated, egotistical, maniacal, and an overall asshole!"  
Ms. Karnstein gaped at Laura as if she had just discovered her deepest, darkest secret, as if she'd uncovered all the skeletons in her closet; as if Laura was foreign. Though, when one goes on a rant without stopping once for air in what was probably a 45 second interval, who wouldn't stare at that?  
Laura thought this would be the moment she loses her job for sure. She's called this woman an asshole to her ace twice now; not to mention she just let her every feeling towards her flow out like blonde hair against Supergirl's backside. (Honestly, how does she get so much volume and shine flying through the air like that all the time?) She may as well kiss her cozy office good-bye. Betty would have to find somewhere else to go when she needed donuts and a listening ear. Her favorite swivel chair would be given to someone else, someone who didn't sass off to their superior. She'd lose her cookie stash!  
Instead of giving Laura the boot and an exploitative-filled explosion, Ms. Karnstein did something else. She smiled. Not a normal smile. A cocky, knowing, confident side-lipped smile that put any other smile to shame. It made a warmth ignite in Laura's belly, setting a fire to the butterflies already taking residence.  
"Before I correct you on your analysis of me, Miss Hollis, I want to go back just a bit. It seems it's not just your writing that needs direction. Clearly it's because the brain it forms from is not quite stable." Ms. Karnstein held up a very nimble index finger to begin her point. "I send back your articles because they require slight tuning. You are a fantastic writer, Miss Hollis; but you lack perfection in word placement and opinionated phrases. Plus, I enjoy making you frustrated. It's cute and it keeps you on edge. As for my glaring into your office, it is not my intention to seem angry with you. I simply like to watch your face as you work because you seem to zone out everything else and focus on what's already in front of you; though, I see now that's not always the case. I seem to glare because the fucking sun pours into your office like no one needs eyes anymore. So, my apologies if my curiosity offended you. Moving on. I chose to use an engagement to protect you from young Mr. Straka because I could only think of one thing that could keep him away from you; permanent protection. It was a spur of the moment decision that I admit I didn't think through. As far as my name, all you had to do was ask me, Laura.  
"Now, here is where the offense is on your part. You think of me in a manner that is not at all who I am. Arrogant I may be, but I most certainly use it to my advantage in an organization overrun with men. The young lady you say I caused to burst into tears had threatened to leak information, articles- yours included- and sources to another company with means of acquiring a raise or a higher position. I fired her right in that very moment and gave her a piece of my mind because I value loyalty, honesty, and respect; nor do I tolerate threats of any kind. My reaction may have been rude, but it was out of uncontrolled anger. I wrote her a letter of apology for my outburst; however, my decision remains.  
"The way I dress, Miss Hollis, has nothing to do with appealing to the minds of my male counterparts. I dress the way I do because I am comfortable in my skin and I enjoy it. There are days when I am business casual, my own version of business casual. Aside from tonight, you have yet to see me in anything more to speak on the subject in full. I do not attempt to dress provocatively; and, if I did, you'd know. Your other comments on my inappropriate conduct and lack of tidiness are correct. I do it to annoy you because you are the only one who reacts, Creampuff. No more, no less. I never admitted to being mature about anything. But I digress. That last array of words I find false. An asshole, yes. Immoral, self-righteous, poorly motivated, egotistical, maniacal, I am not. Miss Hollis, anybody that can properly use Google can shut down your entire argument with a Wikipedia page; and, that is saying something.  
"You've told me your thoughts. Now, let me tell you mine." The smile was long gone. There was a fine line and a hard look from the moment she mentioned being offended. Laura was speechless, terrified. "I think you judge people too quickly without getting to know them fully. You get one look, one far away glace at a person, and you think you have them all figured out. Well, you're wrong. It's okay. You're young. You'll fix that. I think you have no impulse control. Any feelings you have, you run with them without a second thought. That is why your articles are sent back. Your judgement without proven fact destroys your argument both on paper and off.  
"We will have plenty to learn about one another with our current predicament. Let's hope how we feel changes."  
Again, it was silent. More awkward than before. Each let the other's words soak into their brains and take off in whatever direction they saw fit. Laura bit her jaw as she looked at the new, fairly calm state of Ms. Karnstein. She didn't know if anything she said could diffuse what just happened. A bomb just went off.  
"What's your first name?" She breathed, too curious to think on anything else.  
Ms. Karnstein stood to her feet with a chuckle, "You are an unpredictable girl."  
"So, does that mean you're not going to tell me?" Laura frowned, disappointed.   
"Lolita." Ms. Karnstein rolled her eyes. "Let's get you home, darling."  
..........  
The ride back was almost as quiet as the walk back to the car. Aside from the music, there was no sound. Not until they made it back to Laura's apartment. Digesting horrible thoughts about yourself takes quiet, especially when figuring out what to do with them. Though, once you get over the bite behind and accept the truth, it's not too hard.  
"Are we going to do this again?" Laura asked as they slowly made their way to her front door.  
"You mean, you want to fill out more paperwork with my overbearing sister over candlelight? I'm sure we can make that work." Ms. Karnstein laughed at Laura's expression. "Relax. Of course, we will. It's in the contract."  
"Very funny, Lolita." Laura rolled her eyes, hoping the use of the first name would seem to be some kind of insult.  
Ms. Karnstein smirked at that, though there was something dark in her eyes. "That's not my real name, cutie."  
"What?!"  
"I just wanted to see if you'd believe it. Come on! Do I look like a Lolita to you?" She shrugged. "It's my mother's name."  
"Oh? Then, what's your real name?" Laura asked, waiting patiently to unlock her door.  
Ms. Karnstein offered her a small smile before taking a step forward and placing a hand in Laura's. "Goodnight, Miss Hollis."  
"Good night, Miss Karnstein." Laura huffed, wanting nothing more than more information on this woman who would soon be a wife she had no interest in. Would she ever really want to?  
The brunette walked down the steps without taking her eyes off the smaller girl. She turned for her car but stopped and looked back. "Hey, Cupcake!"  
"Yes?" Laura was halfway inside, pausing to look back once more.  
"It's Carmilla." And she's in her car.   
Carmilla...


	5. 5

"Good morning, Ms. Hollis." Natalie, the first level secretary, smiled brightly at Laura as she stepped inside the building. It was always nice to have brief conversations with Natalie before heading up to her floor. She was always so warm and inviting. Unfortunately, Natalie was leaving to move to Washington with her husband. He got a really good neurosurgeon position at Skyline Hospital. It was a great opportunity for him; and, Natalie was able to transfer to another company without worry. Laura was happy for her. Though they really knew not much about one another, Laura would miss her.  
"How are Jackson, Avery, and Maeve? Are they excited for the move?" Laura stopped at Natalie's desk and took her hand.  
"Are you kidding? The boys are already fighting over who's getting the bigger room Maeve is too busy googling her school's extracurricular activities to be bothered with them." Natalie chuckled, too excited to contain herself.  
"Oh, and how is Maeve doing? Is she nervous at all about the new school?" Laura asked cautiously.  
"She's so happy about trying out for softball, though she does have some nerves." Natalie grinned. "We're giving her a surprise tonight. We've legally changed her name from Mason to Maeve. The boys, Joseph, and I have kept it a secret for weeks. She'll legally be Maeve for their 13th birthday. The boys can't wait to tell her. They've wanted this for her for so long."  
"That's amazing! You guys are doing amazing with those kids. I'm going to miss you. Take care, Natalie." Laura pulled her in for a hug.  
"You as well, Laura."  
As she pushed for the elevator, she heard Natalie's voice again.  
"Good morning, Ms. Karnstein."  
Ugh.  
She rolled her eyes and stepped inside, hoping the doors would close before the brunette could step on. Her prayers were left unanswered as that familiar frame stepped inside.  
Why couldn't she take the stairs?  
"Good morning, Ms. Hollis." The taller woman nodded to her.  
"Ms. Karnstein." Laura replied, some accidental ice in her tone.  
A light chuckle came from beside her. "Are you still upset about our little spat last night, Hollis? I assumed it wouldn't phase you."  
"You assume wrong, though I can put your comments to the side and move on. I hope very well that you can do the same." Laura nodded, not looking in her direction.  
It seemed to frustrate the woman, causing her to step into Laura's direct line of sight. "Listen, Laura, I actually wanted to apologize for my actions last night. And the previous. I was out of line and-"  
"Save your apologies. All you did last night was prove that everything I said was true." Laura interrupted her.  
Her response was obviously shocking. "I'm trying to do the right thing here. Why are you making it so difficult?"  
"Do you even know what the right thing is?"  
The elevator doors opened. Laura stepped around the CEO, heading for the break room.  
"That was completely out of line. How dare you. -"  
"How dare I what? How dare I question your character? Your integrity? Your morals?" Laura kept walking, the CEO in pace with her.  
"YES!" She spat back.  
"Well, you shouldn't be in this line of work if you can't handle someone else's opinion."  
Before Laura could open the break room door, her boss blocked the way, seething over her.  
"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT MY OPINIONS, WHICH IS THAT YOUR OPINIONS STILL LACK FACTUAL EVIDENCE! YOUR INABILITY TO ACCEPT A SIMPLE APOLOGY- LET ALONE FINISH HEARING ONE- DEMONSTRATES IMMATURITY. IMMATURITY, MS. HOLLIS, THAT I WOULD CONSIDER A TOP EDITOR AND UP-AND-COMING PROFESSIONAL JOURNALIST TO LACK." She raged, closing her eyes to gain some control before continuing. "I'm sorry. That is the second time you've personally attacked my character; and, that does not go past me calmly.  
"Once again, I'm sorry if my words offended you last night. Considering our current situation, I would like to start fresh with you. If that's okay..."  
Laura just stared at her. No expression. Just a blank stare.  
"Are you done? I didn't order a tray of bullshit with my morning cocoa." She shoved past her, putting her bag in a chair and heading to grab a mug and fill it with warm water.  
"Can you not be such a stubborn little ass for 2 seconds, Laura? Why is it so hard for you?" The brunette stood firm.  
"Leave me alone, Carmilla." Laura put her hot cocoa in the mug and began to stir.  
Carmilla huffed, letting her body lean back against the wall with a thud. "Who hurt you?"  
Laura ignored her, continuing to make her drink. Maybe if she focused hard enough, she wouldn't hear her voice anymore.  
Theo came bouncing in. "Hey there, gor-"  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, STRAKA!" Carmilla boomed at him, causing him to trip on his way out. She turned her attention back to the quiet blonde across from her. "So? Out with it. Who hurt you?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Carmilla." Laura huffed, her first plan failing.  
"It had to be someone. Someone caused you to be so judgmental. Who was it?"  
"Let it go, Carmilla." Her drink began to spill all over the counter as she kept stirring.  
"Just say it, Laura. Who did it?"  
"Leave it be."  
"You don't be... like this on your own. Someone did it. Who was it? Ex-boyfriend? Ex-girlfriend maybe?" She only wanted to get Laura riled up, just for pissing her off. At first anyway. But, now, something was telling her she was on the right track with this.  
"FUCK YOU!" Laura shoved the mug into the sink, draining its contents.  
Mattie slowly edged inside, a Styrofoam cup in her hand. "I see you two love birds are getting along swimmingly."  
"Not now, Mattie." Carmilla realized she really did strike a nerve. Someone really did hurt Laura. But this girl was as harmless as a newborn baby. Who would hurt her? "Why are you even here?"  
"I see your morning memory loss is still alive and well." Mattie took a sip of whatever was in her cup. Carmilla never knew if it was coffee or tea with her sister anymore. She varied randomly. "We have a meeting before the office opens, remember? I don't care if you do, I just told you. Let's get this over with so I can leave."  
Carmilla stood to her feet, rubbing a hand across her face, feeling hot.  
"By the way, have you begun moving Ms. Hollis into your house yet?" Mattie questioned.  
"Fuck, no! I-"  
"Well, I will arrange for a U-Haul to be at her place by the end of the workday." Mattie asserted.  
"What? Mattie-!"  
"Carmilla and I will meet you there. Until then, you, young Hollis, should begin inviting friends and family to the upcoming events." Mattie gave Laura a look before leaving the room, dragging Carmilla with her.  
Laura leaned against the counter in disbelief Not only was she moving out of her apartment with no notice, but she had to tell everyone she knew that she was getting married. Her father would be frantic. Her friends were too vast in personality to assume what they would do. But it had to be done...  
She dreaded making the calls from the moment she stepped into her office. She procrastinated as long as she could, throwing herself into editing papers, handing out assignments, and researching topics on her own journalism project that Carmilla had offered her; and, then, she got to work on that right away. Now it was her lunch break and she had managed to finish all her tasks for the day. She had no choice but do it. So, she created a group text for her friends and quickly shot them a message:  
Laura H.: Hey, guys. So, I have something to tell you. It's going to be a shock to you...I'm getting married. Next week. I'd like it if you all could make it.  
Her heart flipped as she hit send. Before she could wait for their reactions, she phoned her dad He wouldn't let her get away with that kind of news over text. She'd be shocked if her friends did.  
"Hey baby girl. What's wrong?" Her father asked loudly. Meaning he was driving, and his phone was on speaker. At least his punk metal jams weren't blasting in her ear this time. He was learning.  
"What makes you think something's wrong?" Even though it is.  
"You called instead of just shooting me a text; and, you called me at work." He replied.  
"Dad-. I-. Nothing-."  
"And now you're stuttering. You can't lie to me, honey. I'm Sherman Hollis. Sheriff. More importantly, your father. So, if you don't tell me what's going on, I WILL HOP ON A PLANE WITH ALL THE BEAR SPRAY I CAN CARRY AND-"  
"Alright! Alright! Alright! Keep your bear spray to yourself! Something did happen, and I guess it isn't technically bad." She took a deep breath Her anxiety was through the roof. If she could bury her head like an ostrich, she would. "I'm getting married...in 6 days, and I want you to come."  
There was silence on the other end, aside from the sound of the engine. Suddenly, Laura heard her father scream.  
"Woah!" The car screeched to a stop in Laura's ear. "Stop sign!"  
"Hey! 25 STAY ALIVE, DAD!" Laura scolded him.  
"THE SPEED LIMIT WAS 40!" Sherman yelled back before he regained some composure. "So, who is this lucky guy? Gal? Person?"  
Damn skippy she's lucky.  
"Her name is Carmilla Karnstein. She's-"  
"And why am I just hearing about this? An engagement is a momentous occasion! You didn't even tell me you had a girlfriend! And you expect me to find a tux in 6 days! -"  
"You have at least 12 suits in your closet, Dad. The last time you came here, you went shopping with Lafontaine." Laura squealed; her stomach began to growl. She really wished she had grabbed her lunch before she did this.  
"Either way! I wasn't told of-! Wait. Did you say Karnstein? As in editor, photographer, and owner of Karnstein Enterprise? New CEO of J.P.J.C where you are currently employed? That Carmilla Karnstein?"  
What doesn't she do?  
"Yes. The one and only. Always the overachiever, that one." Laura replied through gritted teeth. At least now she knew what Carmilla was famous for.  
"And you're marrying her?"  
"Yes."  
"In 6 days?"  
"Yes."  
"You, Laura Eileen Hollis, are marrying one of the most successful women in several industries? You? My daughter?"  
"...Yes?"  
"Hmm." Sherman huffed. "Looks like I'll need the bear spray after all. A wedding. Holy Helga Hufflepuff's great aunt Harriet.  
"Well, baby girl, I'm not happy that I was kept out of the loop here, but I wouldn't miss your big day for the world. If you're marrying her, she must be a special lady...I have to go to a meeting, but we aren't done talking, young lady. I'll see you in a few days. I love you."  
He hung up.  
Laura sighed as she looked at the texts from her friends. She couldn't respond before Danny's icon popped up on screen. She answered only to be met with 5 shouting voices.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"  
"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THAT FROM US? YOU LET SLIP YOU WERE BI QUICKER THAN THIS!"  
"I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF THERE WILL BE ALCOHOL..."  
"UM...WHAT ABOUT NACHOS? A DUDE CAN'T WEAR HIS BEST GAME DAY SUIT WITHOUT THERE BEING NACHOS...AND CHEESY POTATO SKINS."  
"I WORK IN THE SAME OFFICE AS YOU. HOW COULD I NOT KNOW THIS?"  
"Guys! Guys! It's a long story...and a short process. I just fell for her charm, wit, and seduction eyes..." From there she just heard a bunch of screaming She could only make out so many of her friends' outbursts.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"  
"SEDUCTION EYES?"  
"WOAH, LITTLE HOTTIE, WAY TO BE EASY IN THE-"  
"SEDUCTION EYES?!"  
"SHUT UP, KIRSCH! IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE'S WHI-"  
"HOLD EVERYTHING! SEDUCTION EYES?!"  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT-"  
"SE-DUC-TION EYES?!"  
Finally, she just had enough, rushing to say goodbye.  
"Okay, great! Find suits and dresses- or both- and I'll see you there. Okay, bye!"  
"SEDUCT-"  
Click.  
Her friends' reactions to the news was incredibly upsetting; not because they were upset about the timing, but because she had to lie and work them up. She had to be asked if she was sure and expected to say 'yes'.  
"Ms. Hollis, can you bring a paper copy of your latest edition to your assignment up to my office, please?" Carmilla buzzed her office.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Ugh.  
Begrudgingly, Laura made her way to the elevators with a pre-printed copy of her work in hand. A good journalist is always prepared; so, she was already off to a good start. The ride up to Carmilla's office was shorter than she would have liked. She just wanted a moment with her feelings.  
"Thank you for coming, Ms. Hollis. Please, have a seat." Carmilla cleared her desk of paperwork and manila folders. She seemed way less intense than she was earlier.  
"Yes ma'am." Laura took a chair and placed her own manila folder on her boss's desk. How professional. Ms. Karnstein put a pair of glasses on her face with a bemused expression before she focused on the article.  
Laura played with her fingernails in her lap as she awaited her critique. She was thinking more about the calls she just had instead of her article, which was saying a lot.  
"I like how much detail you put into this. You definitely did you research, proper research. I'm proud, though not surprised. The font here is perfect: creative yet remains professional. If I had a problem with anything, I'd say your need to hyper-articulate. Maybe tone that down a bit. You'll make for an easier read while maintaining intellect. Sesquipedalian can also make or break your article. Don't want to jeopardize it by being pleonastic now, do we?"  
"Okay." Laura nodded absentmindedly.  
Carmilla gave Laura a curious look. This wasn't what she was expecting. "I also thought your topic was elementary at best and you have no business in this profession."  
"Yes ma'am. I'll work on that." Again, Laura wasn't there.  
"Laura!" Carmilla called out, making the blonde jump back to reality. "I give you crap, and you get that adorable angry face and tell me to shove it even though it very well could get you fired. That's how this works. It's no fun if you don't take part."  
"Sorry." Laura shrugged.  
Carmilla sighed, removing her glasses, resting her arms on her desk. "What's with you? Something happened."  
"Just...the calls I had to make about the wedding." Laura huffed. "Our wedding."  
"Ah." Carmilla nodded, toying with her glasses. "So, I take it one of the bride's side will be rather small?"  
"It would've been either way. I don't have many personal friend and family. My mother died when I was born due to complications. It's been just me and my dad my whole life. Met my friends in college." Laura sighed. "They'll be there. All of them. It was just hard to explain, to lie to them."  
Carmilla continued to nod in understanding. It was normal for Laura's loved ones to react the way they did. They had heard nothing of Laura having a relationship before today. Now they had less than a week to wrap their minds around it and fly in to support her. It was a lot to deal with. And Carmilla knew she was to blame.  
"Laura, I-"  
"And- And now I have to lie to the entire world about this! How am I supposed to be okay with that?" At this point, Laura had tears streaming down her face and looked close to hyperventilating.  
"No..." Carmilla's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously.  
"My job is to be honest and give true personality to my readers! How can I do that while I'm living a lie-"  
"Laura, don't." Carmilla was nearly begging the blonde.  
"I'm going to be just like any other journalist out there now! I'm not going to be anything special! My career is going to flop and-and-!"  
"Okay! Just stop all of this before I get queasy!" Carmilla looked as if she were physically in pain. She paused and waited for Laura to get a grip of herself.  
Sighing, she pulled out one of the manila folders she had removed from her desk upon Laura's entrance. She grabbed the staples papers within and tossed the folder to the side. Holding it in her hands, she eyes Laura skeptically.  
"These are divorce papers..."  
"Wow. I'm not even married yet and I'm already a bad wife." Laura sniffled behind her light joke.  
"Ha. Somehow I don't think that's possible." Carmilla chuckled lightly. "These are divorce papers. Like I told you the other night, the contract says that you have to marry me in a week. It didn't say you had to remain married to me. If you had read it, which I wish you would have, you would also know that there are clauses in place where you can cancel the wedding at any time in certain circumstances. We can even postpone the wedding. Or, again, not have one at all...  
"But, Laura, I would hope that, knowing what will unfortunately happen to us if we don't, you allow the idea of postponement before cancellation. And, if you decide to postpone or have the wedding in 6 days, you don't have to stay. We have 2 options here. The first is that we don't sign the wedding certificate. Technically, legally, we aren't married if we don't; but, of course, you know that. The second is-"  
"The divorce papers." Laura nodded.  
"Yes. If at any time you would rather divorce me than stay married to me, we sign these. I won't fight you. I won't belittle you. I won't even try to coerce you. I will simply sign the dotted line." Carmilla explained.  
Laura was grateful for the loopholes and upset with herself for not reading the contract herself to know this earlier. "Is this one of Mattie's brilliant ideas?"  
Carmilla chuckled. "As much as my sister would love to take credit, it was not. She would rather we suffer in silence for the rest of our lives and sneak around with other people rather than divorce. This was my idea. I didn't want to leave you in a situation you would rather not be in for the rest of your life when I already caused it right now."  
"I really appreciate that, Carmilla. Thank you." Laura offered a small smile. "Maybe you're not as immoral as I thought you were."  
"Think you could learn to like me?" Carmilla grinned playfully.  
"I could ask you the same question." Laura countered.  
"Who ever said I didn't like you?" Carmilla frowned.  
"You did." Laura replied.  
"Oh." Carmilla looked down at her desk. "Maybe I had a change of heart."  
"-" Before anything else could be said, Laura's stomach growled loudly. "Sorry, I didn't have lunch."  
"Here." Carmilla reached down and tossed a zip-loc bag with a sandwich inside in Laura's direction.  
"How did you-"  
"I keep a mini fridge behind my desk. I can't go all day without snacking." Carmilla shrugged.  
"Thank you..." Laura stood to go back to her office. "I should get back to work."  
"What work? You've done everything you could possibly do today. Go home. Relax." Carmilla put her glasses back on her face and turned to her computer.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Laura disagreed.  
"Yeah? Well, I insist. Who's going to fire you? I'm the boss." She gave a heart-stopping crooked grin.  
"Fine. Guess I should go pack anyways." Laura shrugged, beginning her exit once again.  
Before she could leave, Carmilla spoke up once again. "Hey, Laura? Why don't we wait on the U-Haul until right before the wedding? Give you more time?"  
Laura smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you. What made you change your mind?"  
Carmilla had a weird, dare I say embarrassed, look on her face. "My house isn't clean, and your bed is covered in magazines and clothes I didn't feel like hanging in the closet..."  
Laura giggled, believing every word. Carmilla's grin grew into a smile at the sound as the short woman disappeared out the door.  
Something's happening.


	6. 6

"Did you really go behind my back and stop the U-Haul I requested specifically for your wanna-be Woman in White simply because the little creampuff in a pencil skirt shed you a couple tears?"  
Mattie was seething, pacing back and forth in her sister's office as Carmilla just watched and sipped her coffee.  
"So, I take it you're angry..." She took a spin in her swivel chair.  
"Mircalla, you put the responsibility of ensuring the protection of you and Lauronica Mars onto me, and then- when I take said responsibility- you undermine me. Yes, I'm angry!" Mattie snarled, her 6-inch stilettos smacking hard against the floor, emphasizing how angry she was; and how expensive her shoes are.  
"You know, I'm not quite sure that my giving the cupcake a few more days to pack instead of shoveling all her crap into black garbage bags is remotely considered-"  
"Mircalla!" Mattie slammed her hands against the desk in frustration.  
"Stop calling me that! Just because 6-year-old me reminded you of a meerkat does not mean you can keep using it 20 years down the road!"  
"Don't-"  
"I know!" Carmilla sighed, getting serious. "I get it. You're upset."  
"I'm glad you finally figured it out!" Mattie took a deep breath and adjusted her dress, crossing her arms before facing her sister. "Start talking."  
Usually Carmilla would keep antagonizing her sister until she gave up and went for coffee muttering under her breath how little sisters should be hung upside down by their baby toes in dungeons as punishment for causing their older siblings such hell. She wouldn't do that now. She wasn't the only one involved, and that was her fault.  
"You threw a bomb at her and expected Laura to catch it without it exploding. She deserved a couple days to pack her shit and move in with a total stranger."   
"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" Mattie huffed, perturbed.  
"Mine, obviously." Carmilla frowned, twisting her coffee cup in her hands.  
She felt awful for putting Laura through all of this. She doesn't even know why she did it. Her and Laura are as different as Edward and Jacob. They didn't fit, and they certainly couldn't stand one another enough to try. Yet, here they are, thrown into a situation created by hers truly, Edward reincarnated. Having no other choice but get along lest they kiss both their careers goodbye.  
"Damn right it is! It's so like you to try to be the hero. -"  
"I'm nobody's hero." Carmilla muttered, annoyed. "It's not my fault that-"  
"That you jump to save people at a whim?" Mattie snorted. "'Oh, no. Don't sue her. She has children. She can't afford to go to prison!' 'Or him! He's an artist, not a chef! He didn't mean to burn down his building. Let him off easy.' You are incredibly impulsive. You did it with them and a plethora of other cases. Did it with Mother. Did it with Ell. Did it with Will..."  
"Can we stop talking about this, please? I'm no hero! I liked it better when you ran off for coffee."   
"I'm just saying you tend to become disillusioned when you see need. That and when you get-. Ah...." Mattie nodded to herself in understanding, a teasing smile on her lips. "You have your eye on Lois Lane."  
Carmilla's eyes widened. Her face contorted to disgust. Her words sputtered, harder at Mattie's quirked eyebrow and shit-eating grin. "I do not."  
"Your actions say otherwise, kitty cat. Had I known this little disruption was about you sticking your tongue down little Ms. Hollis' throat then-. Oh, Mircalla..." Mattie started laughing hysterically.  
"I would rather slam my head in a car door." Carmilla banged her head on the table as substitution, blushing a deep red.  
"Is that why you told buff beefcake drowning in body spray that she was off the market; so, you could lessen the competition?"  
"Stake. Me. Now." In repetition with her head against the wood.  
"That would be too easy, darling." Mattie cackled.  
"Mattie!"  
"Oh, calm down! It's not my fault you want to get into Laura Hollis' tight pants."  
Two knocks at her door made Carmilla's breath hitch and her head shoot up. The door cracked open as someone slid through. Mattie's devilish smile was too hard to look at as Carmilla stood to her feet in embarrassment and shock.  
"I sent you home." She quipped.  
Laura jumped at the ice in Carmilla's voice. She looked positively flushed; cheeks redder than she'd ever seen them. Hard for her to say, it was adorable.  
She composed herself and continued inside. "Yes, I know. I apologize for my intrusion and lack of professional attire.  
It was only then that the CEO noticed that Laura was sporting a pair of jeans and a light-yellow polka dotted top. It wasn't the most inappropriate outfit for the office Carmilla had ever seen. It would work for casual Friday...if they had those. Regardless, she couldn't ignore how beautiful Laura looked. Something in her twinged; and, it took all her self-control not to punch her sister for the first time in her life.  
"That's quite alright, Ms. Hollis. What can I do for you?" Carmilla tried to keep the edge out of her voice as she motioned Laura further into her office.  
Laura eased forward, more nervous than she thought she'd be. Maybe that pep talk she gave herself in the elevator could've used a little more work.  
It's not like she didn't follow her orders. She went home; she just didn't stay. Her mind began to take over. She put thought into what she was doing. The next thing she knew she was heading back to the office.  
Taking a seat, Laura gulped silently, "I wanted to talk about earlier. We discussed some alternatives to a wedding next week, or possibly ever. I wanted to relay my opinion in this particular situation as it involves us. I made the decision to put the wedding on hold."  
"What?" Both Mattie and Carmilla gasped, causing Laura to scratch against the surface of the leather chair.  
Laura had been sitting in her apartment packing boxes when she started mentally going through Carmilla's options. She would rather not marry a stranger, especially Ms. Karnstein; but she was open to other options.  
"You said that we had the option to either stop the wedding completely or postpone it to a further date. I chose the latter." She adjusted in her seat, trying not to show her nervousness any more than she already had. This would take some backbone; especially against her boss's strategic older sister.  
Laura chose to ignore Mattie's eye daggers and focused instead on Carmilla's blank expression. At a passing glace she looked uncaring; but to someone whose job it is to cut through bullshit, Laura could see Carmilla's eyes dashing around in wonder. Her tongue poked gently at the side of her lips. Her head tilted softly in thought, glasses close to a dangerous point on her nose. Her fingers crossing and uncrossing against the desk. Contemplating.   
"What is your meaning for this?" Laura hadn't expected the older sister to speak first, though it should've been expected.  
"The way I see it, a contract has been signed. A contract that had clauses in place stating that postponement was a possibility. I intend to value that clause." Laura internally thanked the CEO for mentioning it. "Listen, I don't want to marry someone I haven't even had a night with! Okay- that was-okay..."  
Carmilla smirked with a shake of her head, earning a smack from Mattie.  
"I will move in. Go on dates, etc. We can let people believe what they want, but I'm not ready for anything that involves the possibility of divorce just yet; not with someone I haven't had a normal dating life with at that."  
"Are you asking me to date you? You want an actual relationship with me?" Carmilla quirked an eyebrow, not believing it. Hoping it wasn't the case.  
"What? No, I-"  
"That's not a bad idea, Hollis." Mattie took a seat on her sister's desk, a hand stroking her chin in thought.  
"Mattie, she doesn't-"  
"That's not what I was suggesting!" Laura sputtered.  
"Well, why not?" Mattie looked between two sets of bewildered eyes for a logical answer and got none. "Whether you ladies like it or not you signed a contract. You are legally binded, unless you find a way of breach. If you are choosing to enact the postponement clause, you are choosing the entirety of that clause. A clause in which I'm sure my dear sister did not thoroughly read out of trust for yours truly. Why you chose not to read your contract, Ms. Hollis, I do not understand. You make a deal with a stranger and forget to ensure legal safety...I have to say, I'm disappointed. Had either of you bothered at all, you'd be more informed of your little decision."   
Mattie grabbed a copy of the contract from her bag and began her search.  
"Um...did you forget the part where you rushed me into signing at our dinner?" Laura huffed.  
"Are you always that easy?" Mattie peered up from the papers to give Laura a look.  
Not wanting a fight with Matska Belmonde, Laura ignored her last question, "Besides, Ms. Karnstein would be more at risk than I had we disengaged from our previous agreement, so I had no reason not to give her the benefit of the doubt."   
"Mm. How are you a top journalist with that attitude?" Mattie grabbed a pen and began underlining. "If you agree to the postponement clause, you agree to the potential of there still being a wedding. This implies that more thought is necessary- or more time to prepare, depending on the circumstances."  
"It makes sense for the two of you to try your hand at a normal relationship to decide if you even really want this wedding. You know, all that lovely dovey, handholding, sentimental crap that makes the world go round. The public, the employed of this company and those in the know of Mircalla's accomplishments, already think you're together. You, Hollis, would prefer not to indulge this lie any further. So, don't. Date the CEO of Stupid Decisions and decide afterwards if you would take her hand in marriage. And you, kitty cat, you got her into this ball of confusion. Do what you need to do to get her out of it.   
"If you decide a wedding is no longer needed after that, you can simply walk away, per the contract. There's nothing keeping you to this if you break up. You must try however...per the contract."  
...................  
"She has a point." Carmilla sighed.  
"You sound shocked." Mattie addressed her sister warily.  
Carmilla simply shrugged. "What's done is done. Can you start the paperwork, if any? In the meantime, we'll get Laura moved in within a few days and it'll go from there. Ms. Hollis, do you need anything else?"  
The way Carmilla addressed her made Laura uneasy. She sounded almost disappointed, like dating Laura was saddening. Laura knew her feelings for Carmilla were negative since the moment they first met. The way Carmilla treated her almost reminded her of Theo. Almost. But Carmilla had always teased and taunted Laura, not out of a place of hate she'd learned. Aside from their heated disagreement earlier in the morning, Laura saw no reason for Carmilla's reaction. She was the one who had nearly been forced into a marriage.  
"No... I actually think it best that I leave." Laura stood and made her way for the door. She couldn't understand why that upset her so much. She rushed out of the office and into the elevator before her eyes betrayed her. Before the doors could close for good, a hand blocked the doors. A part of her expected Carmilla to come after her to apologize, her own twisted fantasy. A fairy tale.  
"Hey there, gorgeous. It's a been awhile." Theo's sickening smile was enough to make her wish for fairy tales.  
"Theo." She breathed, obviously disappointed. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I had to drop off some papers. It's the end of the day almost, figured I'd walk around- maybe take the stairs for a little exercise. But then I saw you and none of that seemed important anymore." He leaned casually against the elevator door. "Mind if I join you?"  
"I-uh- would rather you didn't..." Laura felt cornered, like an animal in a trap with no escape. It's not like she could stop him from coming in. Even if she took the stairs he could follow.  
***********  
"You know, if you want this girl to like you, that's not how you go about it. Throwing an ice cube in your usually smooth persona doesn't quite quench your thirst, Mircalla." Mattie sighed after Laura basically sprinted out the door. "Neither of you know what to do here. Why make it seem that way? I find her personality just as sickening sweet as you do, but I can get away with showing it. I didn't drag her into this."  
"What do you suggest I do, Mattie?" Carmilla pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
"Your day is over. Why don't you go mend things with the little powderpuff instead of pushing her away....and tell her the real reason you're doing all this."  
"I was trying to protect her!"  
"At the time. I know you, Mircalla. You're smart. You know your feelings have changed."  
"Solely for her protection..."  
"If you want to protect her long term, encourage a restraining order or fire the imbecile harassing her! Make a report. You know how this works. Something about that girl has you frazzled. You're here when you don't have to be just to see her. You can work from home. This contract, I think, started as protection, but continued out of fear. So, fix it. Make it right or ruin her life and lose her."  
Carmilla sat there, contemplating.  
"Go. Before I vomit at all this sentiment."  
************  
"It's just a ride in an elevator, Laura. We could talk on the way down, maybe grab a coffee later. I could walk you home." Theo was unwavering in his advances. All Laura wanted was to go home and cuddle her body pillow and watch TV. Theo wasn't going to let that happen.  
"No, thank you, Theo. Now, can you let me go?" She hoped he caught on to the double meaning.  
"Why would I want to do that?" He feigned innocence.  
Of course not.  
"Laura, babe, you left this in my office." Like a saving grace, Carmilla came striding towards them. She stopped upon noticing Laura's dilemma and placed her hands behind her back in restraint. "Mr. Straka, a surprise to see you up here. Going down the stairways for your evening jog today?"   
Theo visibly shrank, turning to face her. "I was just asking your lovely lady here if she would like to join me for a friendly cup of coffee. No stairs today."  
"Ah, well, that's too bad...and inconvenient. Laura and I have to head home." Carmilla slipped past him and positioned herself in front of Laura.  
"So, what, she can't have coffee with a friend? Can she even have friends?" He scoffed, unhappy.  
"I'm not her parent. Cupcake here is an adult. She's more than welcome to have friends. Just no friends like you." Her voice was steel. "Have a good day, Mr. Straka."  
The doors slide closed and Laura released a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
"Thank you..." She took in a gasp of air.  
"You're welcome." Carmilla nodded, leaning against one of the rails as they made their descent, "I despise men who treat women like targets. That puts an incredulous amount of fear in the female population. I don't want that in my building. Mr. Straka's time here will be over soon enough for his negligent behavior towards you and other members of staff, not to mention his work is below par."  
The rest of the ride is filled with elevator music while Carmilla internally punches Theo Straka in the face and Laura focused on what she'd be having for dinner. As they made it to the main floor, Laura was out the elevator without another word. Carmilla hurried along to follow.  
"Hey, Laura! Is it okay if I walk you home?" She opened the front door for the blonde. "I realize my reaction in the office was...not the most positive, and I would like the chance to explain why. Maybe over dinner? There's a Chinese restaurant near your place with really good takeout. You interested?  
"You can say 'no'. I won't push you."  
Laura resisted the urge to smile. Carmilla sounded nervous. It was a first. She needed to see how this played out, even if her body really wanted to smack the brunette.  
In other words, she really wanted free food.  
"Okay." She agreed. "Only because I love that place."  
Carmilla chuckled. "I'll accept that. How about I grab the takeout and meet you back at your place? I remember where it is, I'm sure."  
Laura nodded her approval, turning on her heel and marching off towards home.  
"Don't forget the pot stickers or it's your ass, Karnstein!" She called over her shoulder.  
Carmilla rolled her eyes and trailed behind the blonde until she reached her destination. Laura pretended she was on this journey alone and continued off. Once she entered her home, she whisked around for glasses and something to drink. She sat and waited, readjusting several times, though she doesn't understand why she's so fidgety.   
Carmilla Karnstein made her veins burn every time she was left alone in the break room with the CEO. The return of her journals covered in red scribbling only to be returned again wanting the original format after she'd triple edited them made her want to scribble her own red marks on a certain Karnstein. And the constant staring and sexual jokes...! But the journalist couldn't explain her reasoning for her nervousness. Why did she fluff this same pillow six times? Why'd she get so jumpy at every noise? Why was she having an internal monologue with herself that wasn't at all helping the situation...  
"...  
"Maybe I'm just nervous about the company. She is my boss after all. My very annoying boss that I'd like to teach a thing or two about teasing her employees. My boss who is now inadvertently my-."  
Three rapid fire knocks at the door silenced her excuses. Quickly she made her way to the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open. Before her stood Carmilla Karnstein with loose, slightly disheveled hair and two bags of Chinese takeout and a single yellow lily.  
"I didn't know what you would prefer, aside from the pot stickers, so I got a variety. I didn't want to rely on Betty for information I could probably get myself. Which I could've just called you for, but that would also require the help of Ms. Spielsdorf and..." Carmilla stopped talking once she noticed Laura's gaping, her eyes nearly glossy. Carmilla could've just surprised her with a new puppy. Her smirk spoke wonders. "See something you like?"  
There was no reply. Laura seemed stuck there, mouth agape. It was amusing on Carmilla's part. It definitely took her confidence up a notch.  
"Close your mouth, Cupcake. You'll catch flies." She used a finger to push up gently on Laura's lower lip. It was so soft. Mouthwatering so. Why, she couldn't comprehend.   
Regaining consciousness, Laura thanked the heavens above there was no drool. "You're annoying."  
"Yeah, I get that a lot. From you mostly." Carmilla chuckled, a twinkle of something in her eye. "Are you gonna let me in?"  
Laura hesitated, wanting to slam the door and hide in her room under the blankets. But she braved it. "Only because you brought my pot stickers."  
Carmilla laughed again as she side-stepped Laura for entrance. Quickly placing the greasy bags on the living room table, she turned to Laura with a nervous nip of her lip.  
"Okay, so, I would like to apologize for my behavior...again. I don't always react to things in the best of ways. It's something I've been working on for quite some time. Regardless, I had no intention of causing any more emotional stress than I already have. I sincerely apologize, Laura." She peered down at the lily in her hands, holding it up as a peace offering. "Forgive me?"  
Laura almost laughed. It was a strange feeling, standing there while her normally well-constructed boss split at the seams for her. That made twice in a day. It was empowering.  
She couldn't ignore everything the CEO had done in the past week, or at all. Now that she knew the woman was drastically impulsive, it made sense why she caused chaos everywhere she went. Her sister could attest to it. Annoying yet adorably sweet with a hint of unfiltered aggression. Then again, if she was going to go through with her proposed- for lack of a better word- postponement clause, she was going to have to let go of the nerve-wracked marriage slip up.  
She offered a small smile and took the flower. "So, it wouldn't be so bad dating me after all?"  
"What? Why would you-"  
A loud clap of thunder shook the place, making Carmilla whimper in fear. As rain began to pour down outside, Laura watched as the taller woman kept her eyes closed and muttered unheard, but obvious, comforts to herself. She felt bad. She knows how it feels to be consumed by your fear.  
"I'll go get some candles." She made her way to the kitchen.  
"Why?" Carmilla managed through clenched teeth.  
Suddenly the lights went out as lightening flashed across the window in the now pitch-black night sky.  
"FUCK!"  
"Yeah, you're not going to be able to drive in that, let alone walk back to your car. Pretty sure I haven't packed my air mattress just yet." Laura flitted around past stacks of boxes positioning freshly lit candles. She could just barely make out Carmilla's petrified expression. "Sit."  
Carmilla did as she was instructed. Glad to be as far from the window as possible. Laura sat next to her, distributing plates of food and a glass of sparkling cider. The brunette was quiet, shaken.  
"Tell me about the lily." Laura spoke up, trying to distract Carmilla from the storm raging outside.  
"Um...it's a flower?" Carmilla shook her head in confusion, sticking some rice into her mouth with a shaky hand. Several grains of rice nearly escaped and landed back on her plate.  
"Mmm it is also my favorite for the color alone. That's all I really cared about. I've never known much about flowery. You, however, Ms. CEO, don't just do or grab things out of lack of care. So, tell me." Laura nudged her.  
"I think yellow matches your personality, though I certainly know the meaning behind it."  
"So?"   
"It's stupid. You should know. You've seen Imagine You and Me."  
"I haven't actually." Laura shrugged. "You gonna tell me or what, Karnstein."  
"Oh? Good film." Carmilla sighed. "The lily means...the lily means 'I dare you to love me'."   
Laura froze, her first pot sticker half in her mouth. "How...fitting."  
"Very."  
BOOM!  
Carmilla nearly lept off the couch as the storm grew increasingly worse.  
"Oh...kay." Laura put her plate down, wrapping everything up again. "Since it's clear this storm is going to keep both of us from finishing, we can save it for tomorrow. Let's just head to bed so we can sleep our way through."  
She put the bags in the fridge and motioned for Carmilla to follow her. "I should have some pajamas for you that are long enough."  
"I'm taller."  
"Shut it, Karnstein." Laura found a pair of black shorts and a tank top and shoved Carmilla into the bathroom with a spare toothbrush and a face towel after placing a candle inside to light the way.  
She allowed her body to just move itself as she disengaged from the world around her to ignore the loudness outside. She's hated storms since she was a kid. She would run to her parents' room and snuggle in between them until one of them would carry her back to her room after she'd fallen asleep in a safe space. The older she got, the more they would say she was too old to share a bed with her parents; so, she snuck into Mattie's room. She would sleep under the bed so not to disturb her. Mattie caught her one night when she had a case of the sniffles and was snoring in her hiding place. From then on, Mattie was sure to leave space in her bed on a hectic weathered night for her little sister. She would roll over and hold her tight, swiping tears from her eyes and humming soft lullabies their parents taught them until she would fall asleep. Even as teenagers, Mattie allowed her sister's company. When she moved out after senior year, Carmilla had to learn to survive these stormy nights all on her own without her sister in the room down the hall. Though she still has her hard nights.  
She brought herself back to reality as she splashed her face with cool water to remove any makeup debris. Looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, she realized just how much this looked like a couples' nighttime routine. If it weren't for her clothes folded neatly on the counter and the door being closed and locked, she would imagine this was how her life would be from now until things ended. If they ended. rolling her eyes, she blew out the candle.  
Exiting, she listened to the sound of movement and followed it to what she discovered was the bedroom. She was about to offer to help blow up the air mattress, but found Laura sitting on the floor, red faced, blowing the last bit of air into the thick mattress right next to her bed.  
"I could've helped you." She spoke up, worried for Laura's lungs.  
"No, no. It's okay. I got this. Probably the only thing I'm good at blowing." Laura hopped up, happy with her work.  
Carmilla snickered, failing to contain it.  
"What?" Laura frowned.  
"Nothing."  
Crash! Another round of thunder and lightning vibrated against the apartment walls.  
"Alright," Laura grabbed a blanket and handed to Carmilla as she shook harder than she did before. "I can leave a candle lit if you want. I'm right next to you if you get scared."  
She didn't answer, just nodded and climbed onto her bed for the night, cocooning herself into the blankets. Laura assumed that meant the candle should stay lit. She climbed into her bed and lay facing Carmilla. Any other night, she'd be closer to her window, but her father had a superstition about sleeping close to window during storms. She'd take her chances on Sherman Hollis.  
"You don't have to leave it on if you don't want to." Carmilla whispered.  
She sounded so childlike it made Laura want to curl up next to her and give her comfort. She thought better of it.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Mmhm."  
One swift blow and there was darkness, minus the occasional twinkle of lightening.  
"Who knew it would be my fear of storms that made it obvious that you wouldn't want to marry me." Carmilla spoke into the dark.  
"Being afraid of storms is normal. You're afraid of a natural disaster. That's okay." Laura giggled gently, a quiet revelation overcoming her as she began to drift. "Besides, I thought I made it clear."  
"Made what clear?"  
"I don't want to date Ms. Carmilla Karnstein, CEO. Contract or no contract." Laura's voice grew softer as her eyes drooped shut. "I want to date Carmilla Karnstein, The Human."  
Her heart thumped erratically, not from the storm this time. From acknowledgement of a shift. A change. A fearful, unexpected change.  
"Hey, Laura, about the contract-"  
"Tell me in the morning."  
"But, Laura..."  
A series of silent snores filled the space as the storm drew quiet for a moment.  
And her head grew louder.  
BOOM!  
CRASH!  
Morning couldn't come soon enough.


	7. 7

She was used to waking up in strange places. She's slept at her desk many a time before and woke up to a stapler somehow wedged between her butt and her chair. She's slept in her car. She's slept in her bathroom. She can sleep anywhere. She's used to it. What she isn't used to is the smell of breakfast being prepared.  
"Good morning, sleepy head." Laura greeted Carmilla brightly as the brunette peered around the corner before edging into the kitchen.  
"You're cooking...in the morning." She noted.  
"Yeah. It's called breakfast. Have you never had a home cooked breakfast before?" Laura asked as she pulled her bacon out of the oven.  
"My mother could barely boil a pot of water, let alone cook me anything edible for breakfast. I would do it myself but I'm too lazy to make anything that isn't a bowl of cereal."  
"Cute." Laura giggled, facing away from her guest as she continued to prepare their meal.  
Carmilla frowned, afraid. Completely and utterly afraid. Her fingers squeezed at her thighs as she sat at the table at high alert. Was this a trap? Was she planning to poison her? Did she need to call her insurance company? "You just said cute...to me. You."  
"Yeeeaahhh....so?"  
"It's just strange. Thought you hated me." Carmilla shrugged.  
"Ha, yeah, about that," Laura finished plating, humming as she brought it over and sat it in front of Carmilla's worried face. "I'm sorry waffles with you're not so bad bacon and ...no name strawberries."  
"Mm. My food usually only says eat me." Carmilla chuckled.  
"Not in my house they don't." Laura sat next to her, grabbing the syrup bottle and focusing on drenching her waffles. "Look, there was a time where I was sure I hated you, and, yes, you make me want to hit you in the face with a very sturdy stuffed animal; but you also tried to make up for it yesterday before the storm. Trying is something that means a lot to me. So, maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought I did. Maybe I even kind of-"  
"Um, are you planning on eating the waffle or just floating on it in a river of maple syrup?" The brunette took a bite of her of her own waffles.  
Peering down at the extensive amount of syrup on her plate, Laura just grabbed a fork and dove in. The Hollis waffle recipe never fails. "The seryp enhanses da flavor."  
What more could anyone say? The waffles were delicious. If her mother could cook like this, Carmilla would've probably been a pretty chubby kid growing up. All she wants now is more of Laura's waffles now that she had scarfed down her own. What else can this tiny little human cook? Where has this been all her life?  
"Do you want to help me do the dishes, or did you also not learn that as well?" She grinned as she took the plates over to the sink.  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny, Hollis." Carmilla rolled her eyes as she joined the blonde in collecting the dirty dishes.  
They began in an oddly comfortable silence. Carmilla washed while Laura rinsed and dried. Carmilla was in her head a bit, wondering how exactly to tell Laura what she was supposed to tell her in the first place. The contract was a conversation much needed if anything more were to go on between them. But how could she tell Laura anything after spending the night in her room in her bed?  
Okay, technically I wasn't in her bed. I was on her spare air mattress beside her bed in her room with her, but it's close enough.  
"Hey? You okay? If you wash that plastic cup anymore, it's going to melt from the friction." Laura gently pulled the cup from her hands, rinsing it. "What're you thinking about?"  
She almost wanted to keep it inside, ignore everything. The possibility of anger and rejection was far too great, but the possibility of understanding and even more possibilities was endless. "Laura, do you know why I did what I did? Any of it?"  
"You said it was to protect me. You wanted to keep Theo away from me." She put more dishes in the dish holder.  
"Yeah, it was, at first." Carmilla took a deep breath. "As things went on, no matter how short the time has been, I realized it was more than that. I couldn't quite place why I did it, why I said that we were engaged instead of that we were just dating. Marriage was a permanent thing, for me anyway, it's a line one shouldn't cross. Any line shouldn't be crossed. Then, I realized that I did it for more than just the fact that you needed me to. I did it because I felt territorial, like he was trying to take something away from me. Underneath all the teasing and fights between us were genuine feelings for you. I wanted to protect you, of course; but I also didn't want to risk the possibility of someone else swooping in and claiming you. -"  
"I'm not a toy on the playground. I'm a human being with feelings and-"  
"I know that, Laura. That's not what I'm trying to say at all...I'm bad at this, okay? Just listen," Carmilla leaned against the counter, trying to find her words, "I did it all the wrong ways. I should've just worked up the courage to be proper, but I couldn't back out of what I'd done. You were so upset with me and both our tempers flared so much that I kept going, making myself believe that the anger was worth it because I was protecting you when- in all honesty- I was just trying to be closer to you without interference.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really like you, Laura. I have liked you from the first moment I saw you, from the first moment you showed me that you were so much more than I have ever experienced in my life. I tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't stop teasing you, making you angry just to see that adorable look on your face, doing whatever I could to get your attention. At first, it was just fun to tease you, then things changed. I found myself coming to the office more for the hope that I'd see you than to do my job, which I can certainly do in the comfort of my own home. I thought of you a lot more than I probably should've, and I let my feelings and fears get the best of me. But after I saw you in tears yesterday over the lies you had to tell your family and friends; I couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't fair to you, the way I went about things. I'm so sorry, Laura. I'm sorry that I'm an inconsiderate asshole that doesn't know how to control herself. I'm sorry that I pulled you into this contract. I'm sorry that this apology sucks. I'm just very sorry, and I'm ready to take the consequences for my actions for the first time since this started."  
She prepared herself to be smacked, slapped, and thrown out of Laura's apartment, in that order. She was ready for Laura to put in her resignation for immediate removal from the company and sue her for her actions. She was ready to be rejected in the worst way she could imagine. She was ready to lose. But Laura was quiet. She listened and she simply nodded. Looks like she had other plans.  
"Okay." Laura put her dry dish towel down on the counter, putting her hands in her pajama pants pocket. "Do you want to help me get the rest of my stuff packed and moved out or what?"  
"What?"  
"Fine, I'll call a moving company. I'm sure they'll be reasonable with same day-"  
"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I didn't mean-" Carmilla paused for a second, unprepared. "You still want to move in with me?"  
"It's in the contract, isn't it?"  
"But, I just-. We just-. Why are you still going through with this? Why aren't you kicking me out and getting a lawyer?" She took a step forward, in total shock at what this woman was doing.  
"First of all, the past 24 hours is the most open and vulnerable you've been with me. The way you shift from this bold, brave, badass CEO to, well, this, I kind of want to keep that going for as long as I possibly can." Laura giggled as Carmilla's face dropped from shocked to playful glaring. "And, you told me the truth. You were honest and you're trying really hard to fix your mistakes. I can't break the contract either way, but I would like to continue in it without resistance. I told you, I don't want to date Carmilla Karnstein, CEO. I like it better when you're being yourself."  
Carmilla hid a light blush behind her curls, thanking the gods above and below that she doesn't have to explain a black eye or a court case to Mattie. "Sooo...you do want to move in with me?"  
"Yes. I really do. I'm giving you a fresh start." Laura smiled. "Besides, this is, like, the ultimate lesbian relationship rule. U-Haul is like step 1."  
"You do realize the contract isn't going to be a thing anymore right? You can stop. You don't have to do this."  
"What? But I thought-"  
"Mattie's my lawyer. Mattie made out the contract. Mattie was supposed to have them notarized."  
"But, isn't she legally bound to fulfill the full duty of that contract, as are we?"  
"Yes...unless I told her not to. Unless there's another clause. One that she was smart enough to include because she knows me far too well." Carmilla smirked, proud and annoyed at her older sister. " She sent me a text while I was at the restaurant yesterday. The contract becomes null and void if the original intent changes or is considered false information. While my intentions never changed, they did switch in ways of want over need."  
"So, there's no more contract? AND YOU WAIT TO TELL ME NOW?" Laura chucks the towel at Carmilla, who laughed and threw it back.  
"It's fun to see your face when you're upset!" She moved hair out of her face.  
"Yeah, well, you suck..." Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?"  
Her only answer was gawking. Endless gawking.  
"Look, my lease is almost up, and this was your idea. We'll take it slow. Be roommates...who date. Tons of people have done it!" It was almost as if she was trying to convince herself more than Carmilla. "I haven't done anything like this before, but for some reason I want to with you. I want to try, because I like you too. And I'm already packed and I'm just going to have to find a new place eventually anyway if this doesn't work out. So, what do you say?"  
A few cartoonishly quick blinks later, Carmilla finally gave her an answer, "Ready for a U-Haul?"


	8. 8

Carmilla giggled at the tiny grunts of frustration coming from behind her as she proceeded downstairs. "Come on, Cupcake. It's just a little box."

"The box is full of clothes!" Laura huffed, body shaking under the weight of her overpacked box.

It's not like she wasn't strong enough to move her own boxes, it was that she hadn't thought about how much she had packed into those boxes. If only Mattie had hired movers to go with the U-Haul; Mattie- who was sitting inside the back of the U-Haul on a box of China because 'It's the classiest thing Laura has to offer' with a glass of wine, the bottle sitting next to her stilettoed feet. She seemed to think it unnecessary since her sister was so strong and Laura seemed capable of holding her own against a few feeble pieces of cardboard.

"Maybe if your will power was as strong as your back talk, you'd make half a decent journalist."

"WHAT?!" The box made its way over Laura's head and banged into the truck after an angry throw from the tiny blonde, startling Mattie enough that she nearly spilled her wine.

(Oh, dear. We don't want that, do we?)

Carmilla doubled over with laughter, grabbing the angry girl around the waist to keep her from walking away. "It helped you get it in the truck, now, didn't it?"

"That's not funny!" Laura blushed, fighting the smile that formed from hearing Carmilla's laughter.

Since the two women solidified that they are in fact dating, their relationship changed. All morning they cracked sly jokes and allowed themselves to get closer to one another. It wasn't much, but it was for them. Carmilla was still pretty distant for the most part while Laura made most of the steps forward, a surprising twist for everyone. It made Mattie sick.

"Don't kiss her ass just yet. It's only been one day." She stepped out of the U-Haul with a roll of her eyes.

Carmilla growled at her sister as she helped her get off the ramp. Laura hid a dark tinge of blush behind her hair.

"Now that I have had a nice glass of Cabernet Sauvignon, I shall take the rest of this bottle and meet the movers at your house, Mircalla."

"THERE ARE MOVERS?" Laura squealed, wanting to strangle the Cabernet Sauvignon out of her, but not brave enough to try.

Mattie offered a single chuckle, making her way over to her car where her driver was waiting with the back door opened. "I have to find some way to entertain myself in the middle of all this emotional drabble."

Dark sunglasses covered a wink of her eye as she stepped inside and the door shut behind her.

"I have a love/hate relationship with your sister's luxuries...but is it bad if I want to force Polyjuice potion of a squirrel down her throat and run off with her valet?" Laura crossed her arms as they watched Mattie's car disappear down the street.

"You'd leave me all alone with a squeaky, squirrely Mattie while you run off with the driver? Ditched not even 24 hours into the relationship. That's a new record." Carmilla shoved a hand into her back pocket, eyes dancing with humor.

Laura giggled, enjoying the newfound playfulness. "She is your sister after all. It's only fair...and we should probably finish loading up and get to your place before said sister calls off the movers."

Carmilla knew all too well that her sister would do it, experiencing it twice in college. "Let's get a move on, cutie."

Laura bit her lip in worry as she followed back towards the building. "Hey, Carm?"

"'Sup, Cupcake?" The brunette paused and turned to address Laura's issue.

"Am I really a bad journalist?"

Warmth and adoration flooded her features, a crooked smile on her lips as she backed away. "No. You're the best."

"Will you two get a move on? This dress does not sweat, darling."

Mattie had spent the past hour micromanaging the team of movers she had paid to help with Laura's move. They'd managed to get most of her things into one truck, the heavier of belongings going to her storage unit. Here is where Mattie had chosen to send the young gentlemen when Carmilla called to inform her that the last box was about to be placed in the U-Haul. Her sister's rush of the movers was the last thing Carmilla heard before-

"Careful! That is expensive. Lose one shard and we'll dispense with this inarticulate sputtering and move directly to the part where I turn you into a red splotch on the savonnerie."

"Huh?" Laura's head tilted in confusion. She placed the final box into the U-Haul and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"The carpet, darling," Mattie drawled, "Listen, kitty cat, I've got to go be sure these idiots don't destroy any of your priceless items before we go to the storage unit."

"You mean my wine?" Carmilla chuckled.

"Don't judge!" The call ended.

Carmilla sighed humorously. "Okay, let's load her up and get going before I have to gather bail money."

Laura hopped into the driver's side of the U-Haul and strapped on her seat belt. She had just adjusted the mirror and found a decent radio station when Carmilla made it to the passenger side.

"Are you legally secured to drive this thing?" She just stood there with the door ajar.

Laura scoffed, rolling her eyes at the question. "I am licensed and fully capable. Now, are you getting in, or do you not trust me behind the wheel?"

"I'm just curious as to whether or not you can see over the steering wheel." Carmilla shrugged, pulling herself in by the grab handle and plopping into her seat. The look on Laura's face made her snicker as she put on her seat belt.

"You suck." Laura shot, putting the truck in gear. "Put your address in to GPS and let me show you how it's done."

Carmilla thought the ride home would be peaceful aside from the orders of the GPS and whatever played on the radio. She was proved wrong when this radio station decided to play a song she was sure was not legal to play over the air; and, to make matters worse, Laura obviously knew the words...and, so did Carmilla. And she wasn't expecting the nostalgia of it to hit her as hard as it did. She spent the intro looking out the window letting herself bob to the beat. Her silence ended there.

"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy

There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti

He's nervous, but on the surface, he looks calm and ready

To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'"

Laura looked incredibly impressed, making a mental note to never let Carmilla- or herself- forget this moment, and she wasn't going to let herself sit idle and miss out a rarity. Eminem only played when the bravest of the brave decided to bless their viewers.

"Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity

Oh, there goes rabbit, he choked

He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy. No

He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes

It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke

He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its

Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody

He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Laura turned the radio down, passing shocking glances Carmilla's way. "You listen to Eminem?"

Carmilla laughed, shrugging. "I did when I was younger. When I wasn't playing MCR or classical, Eminem was my secret go to. What about you, Ms. Hollis?"

Laura blushed and ducked her head. "My friends would bring a PSP to school loaded with music my father restricted."

"A rebellious Laura Hollis? Did you wear mask when you listened?" Carmilla snickered.

"No." Laura pouted, shoulders slouching. "It was a hoodie."

"Did you have the lyrics written down in a secret notebook covered in a bunch of gross girly stickers so your dad wouldn't suspect you have such an atrocity?"

"Remember that time I called you an asshole? It still stands."

"And, yet, you agreed to date this asshole. You know what that means?" Carmilla knew the very comment would send her heart into a frenzy, but she didn't want to pay it any attention less she ends up a babbling mess.

"That you suck, and I make bad choices."

"That experimenting isn't as bad as you thought."

Laura froze, foot shaky on the brake as the GPS repeatedly informed her that she  
had arrived at her destination. Her destination was a 2-story traditional-modern balanced style contemporary home that put her in the most Cullen mood she'd ever felt. Just looking at it, she could imagine a dark grey Volvo in the garage and Carmilla leaning against it with her cell phone in hand and a straw protruding from a cup of red, sloshy liquid.

"This-? This is your house?" Laura unbuckled her seatbelt, sliding out of the truck as smoothly as she could without landing on her butt.

"This is not even the half of it, darling!" Mattie came strolling past a couple of movers with the most confident smile Laura had seen her sport to date. She looped an arm through Laura's and dragged her towards the house. "I'll give you the grand tour!"

Carmilla just rolled her eyes as her sister dragged her girlfriend away. She opened the door to the back of the truck to help the movers unload, knowing she would catch up to Mattie's house tour later.

It still felt weird calling Laura her girlfriend, almost like a puzzle piece that looks like it doesn't fit, but it does. A thin blanket that surprisingly offers plenty of warmth. Laura Hollis: Top Editor, Up-and-Coming Journalist, Girlfriend of Editor, Photographer, and CEO, Carmilla Karnstein. Even though it was what she'd wanted, she couldn't get over the way it made her feel too good to be true, like there was a catch. Oh, how the tables had turned.

"This house strikes a warm balance between traditional and modern. Mircalla is an old soul, so it was important to include some of that taste into the view...which is why Mircalla spends most of her time in her room in the dark like a crab." Mattie released Laura to give her what the editor was internally calling the full realtor treatment.

She only followed through with it because she was eager to get a look inside. The outside was gorgeous. She was especially attracted to the porch. She rarely saw people with them anymore. It was positioned on the left side of the house and wrapped around to the back from where she could see. It was beautiful, but if her career and newfound relationship had taught her nothing, it was to always look inside.

"This house holds 4 bedrooms, 3 1'2 bathrooms, 2 stories, equaling to 3, 334 square feet in its walls, not including 2 garages." Mattie stepped over the threshold with Laura at her heels.

She couldn't keep her eyes steady in one place. Aside from dodging movers, Laura just wanted to take it all in. She wasn't sure what she was expecting when she thought of Carmilla Karnstein's home, but she surely did not expect it to be so clean! Mattie was most likely the reason behind the tidiness, a tidiness Laura silently thanked her for because she got to appreciate the detail of the home more without the distraction of clutter. Though she was getting much more detail than she had thought to get.

"The ceilings are 9 feet tall, enhancing the spacious feeling of the main floor..."

"Enhancing? It's a stairway to Heaven." Laura mumbled, noticing how shiny the hardwood floors were. The floors and the stairs looked freshly polished. All that was missing was the lemony scent. The foyer alone made her feel like she should've removed her shoes at the door.

"An open dining area connects to the kitchen with an over-sized island for food prep and informal dining. Mircalla uses it to store her empty boxes of pizza and greasy Chinese takeout. The amount of rice and pepperoni that I have found caked onto the countertop is appalling. Anyway..."

At this point, the tour was becoming more of a reason for Mattie to vent about her sister's tendencies. Laura would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying it. Be it Mattie's irritation or Carmilla's inability to use a plate, this was entertainment with a view.

"The floors are natural solid Feak with a Rosewood finish in every room except the master bathroom and the laundry room, both of which are upstairs. The master bathroom floor is black Domino Porcelain tile, while the laundry room floor is made of ceramic Carrara marble. Luckily, any stains my dear sister could've made, and she did, on any of these floors have been easily disposable. Unlike said sister." Mattie rolled her eyes, shaking off her frustration to draw Laura's attention to the kitchen island. "The island is made of the same material as the floor, wood and Carrara, with the inclusion of quartz for the white cover against the black wood."

Carmilla silently came striding in, hands behind her back, taking a position next to Laura. It hadn't even been 15 seconds and she was already bored. She loved how her sister was into the structure of her home, but it was already hers. Why sell it?

"Let me direct you to the living room." Mattie didn't wait for an answer, motioning for the blonde to follow. "The heart of the contemporary living room, in my opinion, is its modern charcoal gray fireplace. The 72-inch flat screen hangs right above for a comfortable entertainment experience from the comfort of this charcoal gray Palisades modern sectional sofa with chase lounge to accent the fireplace; though, Mircalla uses the sofa more for cheeto-finger covered naps than watching television in comfort, but-"

Carmilla simply shrugged, not noting that she had yet to actually stain the sofa. Besides, what good is a sofa if not for naps? What else was she supposed to do with it? Sit stationary?

"The sliding glass door leads out to the wrap-around porch, covered to limit the intrusion of pestering insects, aside from Mircalla. It leads out to the patio you saw upon entrance. Back through the foyer, there is the main floor bedroom which was converted into an at home office. Next to it is the recreational room that serves as Mircalla's gym and photography studio, as well as the occasional spare television room for guests...if she ever got guests. A full bathroom is available across the hall, accented in blue and green for a bit of an ocean spray..."

"Uh, Mattie, I think I can take it from here, don't you think?" Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand, ready to put this tour on a more personal level.

"And miss the opportunity to show the upper level? I think not, darling." Mattie simply continued her walk around like she was never interrupted.

"She- for all detailed purposes- is doing a pretty bang up job. It's almost like she had direct contact with the designer." Laura shrugged, letting her eyes roam around.

One thing she noticed was that there were no photos on the wall of family or friends, not even Mattie. There was one photo on the back wall of the living room that seemed to be a painting that was completely blank aside from what seemed to be partial handprints. It was incredibly difficult to make out at passing glance, but the colors were beautiful.

"I would hope so. She is the designer." Carmilla replied, following her sister through the foyer towards the staircase.

"She did? I thought you said she was a lawyer." Laura frowned.

"She is. Mattie double majored. Don't ask me how she pulled it off." Carmilla shrugged, a tiny smile on the corner of her lips.

"Lots of coffee." Mattie spoke up, a few stairs higher than them.

Laura was baffled. Getting her journalism degree was tough sometimes with or without a caffeine pick-me-up. Doing it along with another degree? There are some things even coffee and hot cocoa shouldn't be enough for.

"How did she juggle that? A degree in Interior Design, a Law degree, and time to build houses? That's insane!" Laura squealed, the thought of it made her want a double shot of espresso. Twice.

"Well, how she did it without, I don't know- dying, I'm not sure. The degree in Home Design only took 4 years; so, she really only juggled law school and building this place. Not an easy feat once you know all that goes into both. Having to ensure this house was moving smoothly while keeping her grades up in law school and working to pass the bar, I'm surprised she didn't graduate a ghost. Lucky me." Carmilla chuckled.

"Are all her houses this extravagant?" Laura admired the smoothness of the staircase as they finished their ascent.

"This is the only house she ever built. After she graduated law school, early I might add, she spent more time in the courtroom than anything else. She does still draw out plans and sell them to other designers, but that's it." The CEO smirked, obvious pride for her sister. "The only house she ever built, and she built it for me."

Laura felt her heart swell. This was probably the most genuine form of affection she had ever seen Carmilla give her sister. She'd linger on it if she didn't think it would make them both sick. "Is there anything your sister hasn't designed?"

"My heart." Carmilla winked at Laura, getting an eye roll in return.

"Designed that too." Mattie called back, making Laura giggle.

. . . . . . . . 

"Mircalla's bedroom is-"

"Where the magic happens." Carmilla wiggled an eyebrow behind her sister's back, quickly stepping aside before a swipe could catch her.

"You do not want to meet the melanated part of my hand, Mircalla." Mattie warned without so much as turning her head. Clearing her throat, she continued on without missing a beat. "Mircalla's room is of a black satin paint, portraying a dramatic essence and smooth touch...like, well, Mircalla.

"The star of the room is her Meridian Furniture Bliss Black Velvet King bed. A rich, contemporary look with deeply tufted upholstery along its upper platform perimeter and headboard, a good fit in modern bedroom themes. 98 inches long, 96 inches wide, and 60.5 inches tall. There is an inner footboard storage dimensions are 94.5 inches long, 12 inches deep-"

"That is what she said..." Carmilla whispered.

"Sh-. She literally said it..."

"12 inches tall. Her purple sheets are satin, but the bed is yet to be made. The curtains are 100% handcrafted natural linen charcoal dark grey velvet curtains. -"

"They didn't have them in black." Carmilla mumbled, falling flat on her bed, grabbing a pillow.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because it's such an inconvenience for you when things don't come in black."

Carmilla simply shrugged, burying her face in her pillow to muffle her sister's constant chatter. She was convinced that Mattie had kept a file of everything she'd used on the house and studied it for the rare occasion someone would want the tour. And she finally got her chance.

"The wall sconces are Monica 1-light armed sconces, creating dramatic mood and the Industrial-inspired chic of an old noir film and simple serenity."

"Above you is a Berkshire 6-arm chandelier with an oil-rubbed bronze and black linen shades finish."

"The nightstand is a Towslee 3-drawer nightstand crafted of solid and manufactured wood in a semi-gloss finish."

"FOR THE LOVE OF HASTUR, MATSKA BELMONDE, ARE YOU FINISHED?" Carmilla groaned, throwing a pillow at the back of her sister's head. "Are you planning on explaining how comfortable the bed is as well or shall we save that for the sequel?"

"Why would I do that when she will be experiencing it firsthand?" Mattie simply picked up the quite comfortable looking pillow and tossed it back onto the bed.

"I beg your pardon?" Laura chuckled nervously; fingers entangled together in front of her. Carmilla started fondling with the sheets with a guilty look on her face. Laura frowned down at her. "What?"

"Well..." Carmilla tried to come up with words but couldn't. CEO, photographer, all around bad ass. She gets one girlfriend who looks at her with brown, doey eyes, and she can't function. What kind of softness is this?

"Mircalla thought it a good idea to take one of the rooms and transform it into an office...for you." Mattie brushed a piece of lint from her shoulder.

"Did you design that too?" Laura deadpanned.

Mattie snickered softly. "I had a part in the arrangement, yes...Miss Hollis, that was the final spare bedroom left in the house. The others were already redesigned."

"Why'd you do that?" Laura queried, kicking Carmilla lightly with her shoe.

She shrugged, not meeting the eye contact. "I figured, neither of us technically have to go to the office every day if we don't want to. This way, if you're ever too tired to go in, you have a place to do your work or whatever. You will probably have the house to yourself most days and it's somewhere peaceful and all that other crap."

"And it's the best room in the house during the day to get the brightest amount of sun, and Carmilla hates that." Mattie interceded with a teasing smirk.

Laura giggled, blushing at the brunette's thoughtfulness. She wondered where al that had been months before. Maybe they would have been together a long time ago if Carmilla had spent less time giving her crap about differentiating adjectives and more time actually trying to woo her.

"So, if there are no other bedrooms then that means..." She sat there watching the faces of both sisters, Mattie's annoyed and Carmilla's slightly tinted and guilty before the penny drops. "Oh, Hermione!"

"Pick a side: right or left?" Carmilla asked sheepishly

Carmilla stood against the door frame as still as statue as she watched Laura fluff pillows and dart around the room getting ready for bed. She had avoided the bedroom completely and focused on unpacking her books in the library otherwise known as Carmilla's office. There was a space made just for her in the center. If she wasn't there, she was putting her bathroom products in the master bathroom on what was now her side of the sink, closing her eyes to ignore the bedroom until she not-so-gently hit her nose on the wall and continued about her way. The girl even folded her laundry in the living room and had some of the movers stock her closet for her before Mattie made them leave. Now, after a shower filled with more pop music than Carmilla cared to hear, she was wearing tiny Hollis footprints into the bedroom floor, the carpet underneath her bed starting to mold to the shape of her feet. That wasn't the part that was annoying. It was just cute. There was one thing that was both, and she didn't know why.

"Cupcake, how many times are you going to fluff this pillow? It won't get any fluffier." Carmilla took the pillow and threw it back on the bed, pinching her nose when Laura started pacing again. "You know, if it's really bothering you so much, I could get you something to help you sleep."

Shockingly, Laura stood still for at least 5 seconds. "That's uncharacteristically kind of you."

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you losing it and torching all my stuff. Mattie would have my head." She went into the bathroom and pulled two Aleve's from the medicine cabinet, returning with a glass of water. "I can also crash on the couch tonight if you need some time to get used to all this. I swear I wasn't thinking thoroughly when I decided to transform that room."

"What? No. I can't take your bed." Laura took a big gulp of water and let the pills slide down easy. "What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"This is the longest you've stood still since you've been in this house. Also, allow me to be honest about something because it is driving me crazy." She put the glass down on the table.

"Hm?"

"This has been making my body twitch and I don't understand it! It's the way you put on lotion. It's the strangest thing I've ever seen, and I don't know why it bothers me so much. But, it's just like, take it out, put it on your hands, rub it in. It's a whole process! A whole ritual!"

Laura couldn't understand what was so strange about it. It made perfect sense to her. "You have to dab and then blot."

"I-...Okay...I'm not doing this." Carmilla chuckled. "Back to the matter at hand. Bed. Left, or right?"

"Oh, I uh...Really? You wouldn't rather talk about Rube Goldberg competitions? Cause those are a thing, you know, which is just very, very weird." The bottle of lotion came up once again.

Carmilla snatched the bottle from her hands and tossed it across the room. "Laura, you can't do things like that just because you're scared, even if I appreciate a nicely moisturized body. Hollis, I'm not Theodore Straka. I'm going to make a move on you or steal your innocence. I just want to sleep. I won't even touch you if you want, okay? Just pick a side."

Laura bit her lip, eyes sparkling as she got an idea. "You pick! Don't question it! Just pick!"

"Left. See how easy that is?" Carmilla lay on her respective side with a shrug.

"Yup. Don't move." Laura began to run around the room again.

"This just got interesting."

Immediately, the interest was gone as a load of pillows began to make a barrier down the middle of the bed. Laura's head popped over with a satisfied grin. "Now it's almost like I'm sleeping alone."

"Yeah, this doesn't feel like Trump's America at all, but I do feel a lot like Mexico." Carmilla growled, snatching the top pillow off, putting it behind her head with a huff. Laura's scent was all over it. This was a keeper.

"I'm so sorry. I offended you, didn't I? Here." One swift kick and pillows went spewing everywhere.

Carmilla cackled as one of them smacked her in the face on the way down. "Alright, Reptar! You've made your point! Wall bad!"

Laura lay facing Carmilla, innocence and worry on her face. "Is this better?"

The brunette stared into honey blonde eyes with the scent of her hair engulfing her senses and knew that she was doomed to nothing more perfect for all eternity. What a blessing it was.

"Yeah. It, uh- you're good." She grinned, rolling onto her side.

You're perfect.

"Goodnight, Carm..." Laura turned away with a yawn.

Carmilla didn't move. Something in her urging the change. And it felt right.

"Goodnight, Laura."


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, Ana pulled a whoopsie and posted this chapter in the wrong story 😂 sooo, sorry about that! So, we're just bringing it home!

Carmilla was used to waking up in the morning having a cup of coffee in her kitchen listening to the sweet silence of no people. Shew as not used to waking up in the morning having a cup of coffee in her kitchen listening to the sweet silence of no people with Laura Hollis rambling on about literally everything. The second Carmilla rolled over and offered a crappy grin as a good morning, Laura started blabbering on about how this would probably go down in their history as the most awkward good morning of their lives. She went on and on for a good two minutes until Carmilla commented that the morning after they bump uglies for the first time may be more awkward than this, and then mentally swore to herself never to say bump uglies ever again. At least it shut Laura up. For a while anyway.

She was rambling as Carmilla brushed her teeth. As Carmilla checked her emails. As Carmilla checked the mailbox. Even as she changed clothes. It finally dawned on her that Laura's rambling grew even more persistent the more nervous she became; so, the entirety of her time in Carmilla's house. (Their house?) It was adorable she had to admit; but after nearly an hour of constant chatter, she grew slightly tired of questioning just how long Laura could keep this up. Watching her over her cup of coffee was starting to make working from home sound less painful than a hammer to the ankle.

Eventually it just became too much. She sat her mug on the table and gave Laura a crooked half-smile. "Cupcake, if you keep this up, you're going to run out of words; and, right now, that doesn't sound half bad."

"Oh, I could never run out of words. When I was a kid, I read the dictionary for fun. It was my favorite after-homework activity. I squeezed it in when Buffy was on commercial too; so, I could never run out. I probably- "

"If this is what I signed up for, I'm leaving you in this house alone!" Carmilla balled up a napkin and chucked it at Laura's head, nailing her right in that adorable nose of hers. The shocked look on Laura's face made her laugh. "I'm sorry, Cutie, but seriously, if you don't stop talking you will spend the entirety of your day in solitude."

Finally, there was silence. Laura took a sip of her, by now, room temperature cocoa and all was peaceful. Carmilla was curious about just how hard it was for Laura to stay quiet this long. Was it painful? Did she feel like she'd internally combust? Was the tinge in her cheeks blush or boiling blood? It was starting to drive her nuts. It couldn't be normal for a Hollis to be this silent!

"Tell you what," Carmilla slapped her hands against the table far louder than she intended. It almost made Laur spill her cocoa. She silently apologized before continuing. "How about- after our work is done- we have a meal and get to know each other a little better? Then you'll actually have something to talk about."

Laura blushed at that. "Do you not have to go into the office today?"

"I never really needed to go into the office before. Remember? I could do everything from right here. It's just easier for staff to get ahold of me if I'm there. I plan to go in once a week at most. Twice if I'm feeling generous. Otherwise I will be right here."

"Wow. You're not like most CEO's, are you?" Laura asked, adjusting in her seat.

"By that you mean I'm not an asshole who takes the money made by my company and uses it for 95% personal gain? No, I'm not. I do business fairly. Equal pay. Equal punishment. Equal consequences. Equal ability to climb the ladder, to advance. Casual Friday. Maternity and paternity leave. Holidays off. Insurance, full coverage. And dental..."

...Wow. All Vordenburg offered anyone starting off was a gel pen and a reusable coffee cup.

"And no discrimination of any kind. Except to racists, unruly homophobes, and dishonest dickheads."

"Unruly homophobes? Why not homophobes in general?" Laura scoffed.

"As much as I loathe the idea of hiring someone who has any kind of issue with a person simply because of their sexuality, I cannot deny them employment. It's policy. Besides, it more than likely wouldn't be a topic of conversation during the hiring process; so, it would be difficult to catch right off unless the right questions were asked. 

"Everyone has different thoughts on different things, whether it is considered right or wrong. For me, the problem lies in how a person decides to respond, react, and treat those who disagree and/or follow what they're against. There is a way to not agree without being a jerk off about it. Respecting someone else and someone else's beliefs. If a member of the LGBTQ+ community can respect a religious person who does not believe that the way they live is appropriate, then the opposite should be no different. 

"I will not, however, tolerate hostility, bullying, or harassment of any kind. I will shut that shit down the second I hear about it. They can take their bullshit with them on the way out." 

Carmilla would like more than anything to maintain a work environment that was safe for every member of staff. She does her best to ensure that her employees are aware that any form of mistreatment has severe consequences. Nobody deserves to be treated with impertinence, not at work, not at home, not anywhere. It most certainly would not happen under her govern. But she couldn't deny how difficult it was to maintain when there was no telling how a person really feels. Anyone could lie during a hiring process and change the moment they feel as if they aren't under watch anymore. Which- if anyone felt that way- they don't know her well at all. She always kept watch. If her employees are not safe anywhere else, they were safe at work. That's the Carmilla Karnstein way.

"Where was all this when you were purposefully screwing with my articles, conducting false marriages, and continuing to allow Theo to harass me?" The small blonde crossed her arms in disagreement. 

Now was Carmilla's turn to blush. Maybe the Carmilla Karnstein way needed some adjustment when it came to the matter of emotions and one infuriating Laura Hollis. "I should have conducted myself with more professionalism and handled it in a manner that was more comfortable for you. I was just so committed to getting your attention that professional flew out the window the second you called me an asshole. I was never fair to you, Laura. I'm sorry."

Laura frowned, taken aback. She wasn't serious at all. She just wanted to fluster the woman. She didn't expect...this. Carmilla had sincerely apologized already as is, but this was a new level of sincere. This was past understanding. She could feel Carmilla's disappointment in herself for the way things were conducted. It radiated.

"Although, I never allowed Mr. Straka to continue his harassment. I did my best to keep an eye on it. I do admit I could've done better and fired the bastard sooner. I could've done better about a lot of things." She sighed, staring at the contents of her coffee mug. "At least I fired him at all- which is great considering many employers wouldn't have. I hope that helps more than anything else I've done. It'll be hard for him to get another job now. That's something. Safety for more women. For you."

"That's more than something. Thank you, Carmilla." It was far better than dealing with Theo everyday and checking corners before entering certain hallways. No more being creative in escaping. No more lying. "I mean, I know you didn't just do it for me..."

"Don't be an idiot." Carmilla downed the last of her coffee, sitting the mug in the sink and rinsing it with water before facing Laura again. "Of course, I did it for you."

Laura could only blush at that. Even though they agreed to be honest from here on out, she just couldn't take it as true. Why would she fire Theo for Laura? He had way more less than appealing properties about him. His lack of work ethic, or work in general. His lack of sportsmanship. His overabundance of body spray. Blend that with his inability to take 'no' for an answer and his ability to make confections feel like punishments and you've got yourself one protein-filled smoothie rancid with the personality of one Theo Roosevelt Straka.

"I have a meeting to get to. Quite a few meetings, actually. So, why don't we meet back here at, let's say, 1'oclock for lunch? Then we can finally have that chat." Carmilla offered Laura a nod and made way for the stairs.

"Is that a request or an order, Ms. Karnstein?" Laura quipped. Carmilla did make it sound more businesslike than it needed to be.

"Take it as you wish, Cupcake." Carmilla didn't even look back, too knowledgeable of the lust in her eyes. "Get some work done. All good things to those who do as I say."

.

.

.

It wasn't as easy to get anything done as Laura had been naïve enough to persuade herself it would be. While her new office space was surprisingly clean and well-kept, the structure was off. The desk and the very beautiful bookshelf- probably courtesy of the infamous Matska Belmonde- were in the wrong place. Before she could pull out her computer and get to work, she had to Hollis the place up. So, she pulled up her metaphorical sleeves and got to work shoving the heavy office supplies around. She moved the bookshelf from the left side of the room to the right, doing the opposite with her desk. This way she could look out at the beauty and sunlight and have room for a nice art piece to mask behind her during video conference.

Most of her things from her office were cleared out and boxed during Mattie's escape to join the movers the day before; so, one could check the option of the sneaking into the office to collect her necessities off her metaphorical list of things to do before getting to work because that meant avoiding a Betty Spielsdorf blow up. Though it was unavoidable she could bypass the questions of secrecy and the nosiness for another day. Anytime Betty brought up the topic of her and Carmilla's wedding- or lack thereof- in their texts, Laura quickly changed the subject. Betty Spielsdorf was a sucker for those videos of dogs jumping into lakes.

By the time Laura finally finished unpacking boxes and organizing her home office enough to sit in front of her computer, it was pushing 11. She decided to go check on Carmilla. Maybe there was something she could be of help with that didn't involve her opening any emails or returning missed phone calls. Procrastination. This was the epitome of procrastination. She was using her girlfriend as a distraction away from even beginning her actual work. How stereotypical lesbian work-from-home couple could she get? Very. Because here she was, making her way up to Carmilla's office. It wasn't hard to find. The door was open and Carmilla was actively in a meeting. The view was truly shocking.

Laura expected to see a professional top half and a casual bottom half when it came to Carmilla Karnstein working from home. She expected her to be relaxed on a small couch across the room pretending to pay attention to the importance of the conversation. That's not what she saw at all. While there was a small black leather couch placed beneath the window and a very professional top half to Carmilla's outfit, there was much more.

This was not Carmilla Karnstein working from home. This was Ms. Karnstein, simple as that. It did not change from the office, her home, or a dinner meeting under candlelight with contracts on the table. This was pure professionalism, from the army green button up sheer blouse tucked into the black pencil skirt and black heels to the wireless headset on her head as she spoke through the protruding microphone curved along her jawline. Even the way she was holding herself as she slowly paced the camera view of the screen, her right hand wrapped around her torso to tap ever so often against her left hip. If Laura had seen more moments like this in the office rather than purposefully avoiding Carmilla like the black plague, she may have had more articles returned for actual mistakes- like no coherent words being written on the pages at all. Laura Hollis pinged at work for gibberish. How authentic.

Laura could feel her face getting hot as she peeked into the doorway of the office. She couldn't even hear what was being said, she was entranced at just Carmilla's mouth moving. Her body going from one end of the desk to the other. How she had no desire to know that someone else was in the room or looking into it. She was enrapturing without even trying. Who could focus on work with that in the room? She couldn't even remember what she had come up for.

Carmilla paused her pace to get a sip of coffee from the mug beside her computer, and she may as well have. been telling Laura to take her clothes off. The way her lips caressed the ceramic made Laura's fingers curl against the frame until they stated to scratch at the paint underneath. She tore her eyes away to ensure she had not casual any nicks in the paint before glancing up again and losing at least six beats of her heart. Carmilla had finally became aware of her presence, peering over the coffee mug with pupils dark enough to seduce a brick wall.

"Give me a minute, gentlemen." Without looking away, Carmilla placed her coffee back on the desk and muted her call. "Did you need something, Ms. Hollis?"

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She closed it before drool decided to replace any word she was trying to push from her brain to her vocal cords. Cleaning her throat gave her better control, better way to contain the liquid. "I-uh- I just wanted to see if you needed anything; or help with anything."

"In other words, you finished setting up your space and would rather not start any actual work anytime soon." Carmilla nodded, every bit a CEO. She was good. Quick. Expectant. "I could hear the beginning stages of your improvement from here."

Laura blushed. Maybe she could've been a little more courteous of her surroundings before she went pushing things around. "Sorry."

Again, a nod. "A part of working from is learning how to self-motivate. If you can answer your emails and look at the articles I sent to you, you'll find a steady pace. No different than the office, Ms. Hollis. Emails and articles."

It was hard placing CEO Karnstein in leaves spilled wontons on the kitchen counter Carmilla's home. The parallels were too unique, it was difficult to clash. But she mustered up the strength to all least try for the sake of her sanity.

Offering a nod of her own, at least what she hoped was a corner. "Yes, Ms. Karnstein."

As she prepared to leave the room, Carmilla spoke up again. "What was that?"

"Yes, Ms.- "She stopped when she saw Carmilla's face. The lip-biting and the smirk fighting to stay hidden. "Yes, Ms. Karnstein."

She left before she ruined that glorious moment. Emails had never felt like distraction to her before; they were more like a tedious, repetitive process where only the body of the entire thing was all that willing to change. How could a person expect enjoyment in full without cooperation of that in part of the center?

As incredibly bonkers as it seemed, there was something oddly calming about sticking a pair of earbuds into her ears and methodically going through her emails. The key change- no pun intended- was synching her replies with the beat of the music. Take that boredom! Fall before the House of Hollis!

When she checked the time after at least half a playlist, an entire hour had passed- much to her surprise. Time really does fly when you're having fun; or using your job as a distraction from your new, incredibly tempting CEO girlfriend that you-so-subtly failed to use as a distraction from the now distracting work that your CEO girlfriend ironically assigned you. Funny how life works. One minute you're smacking her arms in her office for creating a false marriage, and, the next, you're moving into her very secluded, huge, custom-built home hiding from that damned black pencil skirt in you're at home office. Life.

It's not her fault Carmilla's professional attire was so breathtaking. Who doesn't go running for a tall glass of water at a perfect-fitting pencil skirt? Who was she kidding? In that scenario, Carmilla would be the tall glass of water, too.NO way was she the type to let anything else quench a thirst she created unless it be her. And, if Laura was being brutally honest with herself, she was incredibly thirsty.

May I never say any of this out loud or I toss my signed poster of Peter Capaldi.

All this thinking about Carmilla and Carmilla's skirt and Carmilla's leather pants and how soft her lips looked and how she wished she could-. All this thinking really was making her thirsty; and hungry. She could almost smell pasta cooking. It smelled delicious. Not like a memory, but a reality.

Hesitantly, she opened the door to her office and headed across the foyer to the kitchen. There really was pasta on the stove, and Carmilla chopping bell peppers at the counter, skirt, and all.

"You cook." Laura gasp.

"I do. Were you expecting the takeout seven days a week type? Is that what you take me for?" Carmilla smirked playfully, popping a piece of pepper into her mouth, pouring the rest into a pan before leaning over to grab a glass bottle of olive oil. "Nothing is more attractive than a woman who knows her way around the kitchen. My mother taught me that. But since Maman was never one to take her own advice, I took it upon myself to learn. Thanks to Mattie, that is. So, I like to take my mother's phrase and make it my own. Nothing is more attractive than a woman who knows her way around the tongue."

"..."

We are gathered here today to pay our respects to the late Laura Eileen Hollis. Cause of death: severe heart palpitations and spontaneous combustion at the hands of one Carmilla Adelaide Karnstein (a fact Laura learned the day before when Mattie had playfully called out 'Hey, Addy!' and Carmilla chased her around the house). One could almost say the cause was a case of gay overload; but who's to say really? All we know is she shall be missed. Let us pray.

"Laura?" She bounced back from her thoughts like a return from a parallel universe. She had to check her surroundings to be sure she was in the right place. Carmilla was looking at her like she'd just asked for a menu at Baskin-Robbins. "Do you want to try it or not?"

Oh, boy. What had she missed? Did she absentmindedly agree to something again- because you can only do that once before people start making that your brand! For McGonagall's sake! They haven't even kissed yet! "W-what?!"

"The sauce! You know what? Doesn't matter. All those emails have gone to your head. Sit."

Something about this woman waving a ladle at her and giving her a command made her insides flutter; so, naturally, she sat down. Before she could question what type of sauce Carmilla was making, a spoon was placed into her mouth, yanked, and tossed into the sink, and then the flavor hit.

"OH, MY GOOD GRACIOUS GRANOLA!"

She was hit with a wave of flavors and spices firmly intent on high jacking her taste buds and locking Laura down in Davy Jones Locker, if Davy Jones' Locker held a one-way ticket to flavor town. There were subtle hints of chili pepper flakes, a not-at-all subtle dash of tobacco, and what Laura assumed was cumin. Oh, it was delicious! It had the perfect amount of spice to hit the back of the throat without making the spice the most notable variety of the dish, but a worthy contender, nonetheless. No, the flavors held their own with confidence; they didn't need to hide behind the spices. Nor did they.

"What heaven did you put in my mouth?" Laura asked, wanting to ask for more like a child being introduced to chocolate for the first time.

Carmilla nodded knowingly, throwing the now sautéed peppers into the pot. "It's my own gumbo recipe. You can choose rice or pasta to eat with it if you want. I opt for noodles. Though with all the shrimp, chicken, and sausage- you don't really need it."

"I need it. I need all of it!" She licked at her bottom lip, still savoring what was left of the spice. "That is delicious. Who taught to this to you; and where can I marry them?"

"I don't think you're Mattie's type, Cupcake. Unless you suddenly come with the flexibility of a slinky, I would 't bet on your chances." The brunette stirred the contents of the pot a few times. "When she wasn't telling me the different between a dash and a hint, she was teaching me recipes she'd found a cookbook in the attic. Apparently, our mother had relatives from New Orleans and the deep South. It was interesting considering Maman couldn't make a decent cup of coffee, let alone get close to an eatable gumbo."

Laura should've known, considering this woman was shocked to receive a homecooked breakfast. "Sounds like your sister taught you everything you know."

"Everything she could. Everything good. Mattie practically raised me." A bowl of the completed dish was sat in front of the blonde. Carmilla sat across from her. "Try it, now."

If she thought the sauce alone was enough to show her the gates of Heaven, the dish as a whole was making her see God- if God was an eight foot tall Amazonian goddess with long curly hair and skin smooth enough to create the flow of oceans. Honestly, after an eternity of watching over earth she still had good skin. Praise be the melanin. This beautiful, beautiful woman was feeding her the creations from the internal depths of her holy kingdom straight from her melanated hands; and Laura knew her hands were washed with the holiest of water because this gumbo was fresh. This gumbo was blessed. This gumbo was the most delicious of anything she'd ever put in her mouth; and she'd once had a cheeto cookie from Milkbar.

"Are you alive in there?" Carmilla nudged her foot underneath the table. 

Laura would've rolled her eyes at that if she wasn't too busy stuffing her face full of this spicy angel from heaven of a gumbo that she ever had the pleasure of indulging. Carmilla knew what she was doing, she had to. She saw into Laura's mind and knew the explicit, indecent, discourteous things she was thinking about that God forsaken skirt and decided to give her a push in a pure direction. Except this gumbo tasted like heaven but had the intentions of hell. Sweet, delicious hell; a hell that had her pulled between angels and demons. 

Was she even talking about the food anymore?

"Mattie taught you well." Was all she could say through the spoons of shrimp, chicken, and sausage she was tossing into her mouth. She reached the bottom of her bowl in record time, shockingly clean of any spills. Now that she didn't have the soul of New Orleans to distract her, her questions began to erase the picture of the giant beautiful woman in her head. Goodbye lady god. "You said Mattie raised you- "

"Practically." Carmilla nodded, standing to her feet.

"Right." Laura said, watching as Carmilla made her way back to the stove, putting oven mitts over her hands. Her left thigh flexed, and Laura's chest jumped with it. "What do you mean by that?"

A potholder was sat in the center of the table and Carmilla placed the pot of gumbo on top of it. She took the oven mitts off, sitting them on the counter next to the stove. She looked so far off for a moment, like her mind wasn't there. Something in her face was angry, sad even. Silently, she took a ladle and started pouring more of her creation into Laura's bowl, offering nothing a tiny smile that Laura nearly missed. As she sat down, she waited for Laura to begin absently sipping away at her lunch again before speaking.

"This is not a story I've told many; any if I'm being honest. I ask that this does not leave this room." She placed her elbows on the table once again, not bothering to touch her own bowl of gumbo. Unable to eat it just yet.

"Mattie was adopted into my family when I was young. Her biological parents couldn't afford to take care of her. She spent a few months in an orphanage or bouncing around foster homes until our father was able to take her in. Her parents worked under him, asked him to care for her as they couldn't; but, even when they were fairing well and rising in the company, they didn't want her returned. Maman and Father completed the adoption process and Mattie became a permanent part of the family, if you could call it that. She had a hard time adjusting to us, to any of it. Eventually, things improved.

"She and I were very close. She would drag me into her room some nights and we would sneak ice cream upstairs and play in the basement until Father found us and picked us up over his shoulder and carried us back to bed giggling and clinging to every part of him we could; at least until Maman come out and yelled at him to keep us quiet less we woke up our brother, Wilhelm. Things were such fun then...Until Father passed." Her nostalgic grin turned into a deep frown, creases caressing her face. "We were still so young; she was 12 and I 10. For whatever reason, she found it imperative to take care of me. She knew how it felt to lose parents in some way; so, she used that to become the big sister Wilhelm and I needed, especially because Maman became even more unbearable than ever.

"Things were a lot quieter for a while. We stayed out of Maman's way; learned to grieve together in the silence of the night. Then, Maman began to take up drinking. A lot of drinking. Soon things were loud with screaming, shattering glass, and the continuous listing of our mistakes; well, my mistakes. She never missed a day of telling me how worthless I was, how unable, how unlovable; and in the same breath, how much of a glittering girl I was and how proud my father would be because she couldn't tell the difference between Mattie and I when one of her rants had her swinging her head around like a lunatic. Mattie would take me into her room and debunk every word Mother said. She'd tell me I was beautiful and how much she loved me. It was then that she decided being protective wasn't enough. She went from walking Wilhelm and I to school, hiding us away in her room, and dragging us outside to play some silly game to get away from Mother's anger to ensuring our homework was done properly, rooms were cleaned, health was maintained, and food was cooked thoroughly and on the table before any fun was done.

"Maman's drinking never slowed. It was years of dodging her drunken rants and learning to adapt to them, Mattie doing what she could to fill the role of parent without losing the stance as older sister or jeopardizing her own education and wellbeing. She would even take care of Maman when she would fall asleep on the stairs with a bottle of whatever drink tickled her fancy that particular day drenching the front of her clothes, the stench still hovering the next day unless she cleaned the stairs and Maman's clothes with bleach. Eventually, Maman could no longer handle the content of her bottles anymore and she was placed in a rehabilitation center. By that time, Wilhelm and I were 18, Mattie 20."

Carmilla's eyes were bright with unshed tears, the pain of her past resting heavily on her shoulders. Laura wanted to console her, touch her shoulder, show her how much she cared; but that felt as if it would be too much too soon. She settled for finishing her second bowl of soup in near equal to the first before resting her hands in her lap and just letting the raven-haired girl continue. This was a confidence. Laura respected that.

"It was Mattie who helped us get into college before Maman was sent away. She helped us with essays, called schools, made sure we kept our grades up before graduation. She was the only family member in the crowd when we got our diplomas. She did all this while she was neck deep in her own college endeavors until we were able to do it ourselves. Wilhelm studied abroad and eventually moved to Italy to open a sanctuary for abandoned animals with his boyfriend he met in university. I double majored in Art and Business, minored in philosophy. When I graduated, I took over Father's company since my siblings did not want the part before starting my own and then ending up here at L.C.C. 

"Mattie taught us how to be brave. She taught us strength, independence, to never let anyone tell us we were less than who we were. The cooking and cleaning aspect of it was just as important, for the independence over anything; but it was everything else she did that made us closer. She became the parent none of us had." Carmilla grinned to herself, seemingly forgetting Laura was even in the room for a moment. "So, yes, maybe you were right. Mattie raised me."

Laura wanted to kiss her. For the first time since ever meeting this frustrating, surprising woman, she wanted to kiss her. To make those memories of fear and sadness with her mother disappear for a moment. To feel the weight of their lips combined. She wanted to melt into Carmilla and never solidify. This was the Carmilla she wanted to see from the beginning. Carmilla who had memories. Carmilla who had feelings. Carmilla the human. Not Carmilla the CEO with the snarky attitude, sarcastic second language, and contracts of marriage. This Carmilla was so much better. This Carmilla was real.

"Okay. I think I've spoken enough Ms. Hollis. It's your turn." Carmilla's reddening eyes were gone quicker than they'd come. Now there was nothing but pure seduction. Seduction that made Laura's fingers tingle. Wanting to kiss Carmilla was still on her mind, but the image of what Carmilla could be thinking made her mouth dry. Carmilla's head tilted to the side, exposing her neck to Laura's now twinkling eye. "I spent this entire time, the contracts included, doing things because I had feelings for you; and I've noticed that we've discussed nothing more than it. So, my question to you is simple. What are your feelings towards me?"

She snapped her mouth shut before she let all those earlier unmentionable thoughts come tumbling out like she was in her senior year again spilling out her feelings about Cara Delevingne to her dad after prom when she almost kissed Kirsch because he was her prom date but it didn't feel right; not because he was a guy, but because he was a friend and she was crushing really hard on her Lit TA and didn't want to hurt his feelings. Her dad was very confused.

So, is this the same as when you wanted cookies but there was cake on the table?

No, Dad. I wanted both, but you wouldn't let me.

Exactly. But you couldn't have both because you'd get a stomachache! 

But I won't get a stomachache with this! Me liking Cara Delevingne and me liking Taylor Lautner are a part of the same thing, but totally different things!

Why would you like Taylor Lautner when Jason Mamoa exists?!

...Fair point! But if I like Jason Mamoa- which I do- that doesn't eliminate the fact that I also like his wife! I would kiss them both if given the chance.

So, it's like if you had a chocolate chip cookie and an oatmeal cookie but you wanted them both? So, you eat both?

Yes!

And that was how she came out to her father, and how her father began his multitude of LGBTQ+ questions until he felt like a better ally. Had to give it to Sherman, when he committed, he committed. 

But this wasn't about her father. This was about Laura and the way she felt for the lustily observant woman giving her mad seduction eyes from across this table. She could practically hear Danny's exclamation in her head. She shook it away, running a hand through her hair, to get the right words in the right places to come out of her mouth.

"When we first met, I wanted to punch your teeth out. From the moment you looked at me over that mug in the break room, I wanted to literally punch one tooth at a time out of your mouth. I never put much thought into liking you because I was too busy not liking you. I thought you were so infuriating and annoying and, boy, can you rile a girl up with the use of a red marker! Everything about you was like dental surgery. I noticed, though, that nobody else could handle it but me, apart from your sister. I suppose now I know maybe I'm the only one who could. As annoying as you were, you never broke me. You never made me cower under you or shrink. I take pride in that.

"Recently I've realized that there's more inside me than a disdain for you. I actually started to like you at some point, before I realized I did. I started noticing how beautiful you are. The way you carry yourself with all the confidence in the world, even if I think sometimes you use it as a shield. You are still just as annoying as you were the day I met you, but now it's some sort of adorable. Your face smooths over, becomes completely blank, when you're thinking about something intently or you're diving into paperwork, except your eyes because they're storms of curiosity and intention. I won't even start on your eyes when you're-. Nope. Not going there. I just-

"I like you, okay? It's all I can tell you is I like you and I don't know how much and I don't know how long it has been happening but I like you. And I hope that you realize that the way that makes me feel is scary. AND STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT BECAUSE ALL IT MAKES ME WANT TO DO IS KISS THAT DAMN LOOK OFF YOUR FACE, OKAY?"

Silence. An arched eyebrow and silence. And then, Carmilla was rising. Standing straight with her head held high. She may as well have been ready to go out to battle, sword in hand and the light below. Laura below. Across the table in her chair, a pale hand on her shoulder. Heart pounding. Everything standing on end. Her pupils surely dilated. Black hair draping down against her shoulders as Carmilla's face got closer and closer. Laura closed her eyes, trying to internally prepare for what was coming; hoping it would be just as electric as she'd imagined. A warm breath drew past her skin and then the world felt cold again.

"I have to go into the office." Carmilla whispered, a sense of struggle in her tone. "We shall discuss this when I return."

And with no words left to linger, she had keys in her hands and the door was shutting behind her.

And Laura was alone with her thoughts and those final words.


	10. Pause.

Carmilla's head began to hurt with the amount of times she banged it against her desk. She thought coming to the office to avoid swallowing Laura Hollis whole was her best bet. Where she failed was deciding to call her sister. Of course, Mattie would be no help to her. Why would she think any differently? 

"You are such a conundrum. It is perplexing!" Mattie cackled in her seat, placing her cup of what Carmilla was sure was secretly coffee but masked on the outside as tea on the desk. "You want the little gidgit to like you, so you antagonize her for months! Then you blurt out you're marrying her to thwart the intentions of Sir Axe-a Lot. And now that she tells you her true feelings, you run like a lost puppy into the confines of your office and my strapping arms."

"Strapping?" The CEO tilted her head slightly off the cool wood, barely able to see her sister's still giggling face from behind the steaming cup of what she was certain now was coffee. "You can barely lift a finger for anything except your next drink."

"At least if a girl told me how she felt about me and clearly drooled over my tight pencil skirt, as the Hollis Harpy does for you, I would be able to lift my finger for more than just grabbing my keys and walking out the door to run to my sister in fear." 

"And I shall be leaving now." Carmilla snatched her keys in haste. The quicker she was away from this, the better she would feel.

"Running again?" Mattie chuckled.

"Yup." She threw her leather jacket over her shoulders. "Laura Hollis spouting her feelings, I can handle. Your joking, I cannot."

The confines of this office once made her comfortable. She put her touch on it, gave it the old Carmilla charm. The chair was her solace away from the comforts of her living room couch. The desk was brand new, chestnut, and yet to be christened by sweaty palms against its surface while equally sweating legs wrapped themselves around her torso as she made the poor woman remember who it was that had blessed her with such luxuries. The walls were painted gray, probably her favorite color next to black. This room was clean. It was pure of empty sex, pure of her need to have someone under her touch. Now that she had spent so much time in it wishing for a particular someone to come in and shed it of its innocence, to drain it of its grayness and fill it with a burning red, it was harder to focus. If she so much as attempted to get important work done after Laura's last visit to her office she may as well as shred the documents, bash the computer to pieces, and scribble 'hopeless' across her forehead so that it may sink deep into her brain and marinate. 

It didn't help that Mattie's joking was unbearable in what she could only describe as one of her biggest moments of weakness. It was harder than it may have looked to walk out of her house and retreat into Mattie's strapping arms after Laura's behavior this morning. The way she watched her during her meetings, how her eyes may as well have undressed her, it drove Carmilla mad. Making with the plans of a meal and conversation was all she could focus on afterwards, less she march down those stairs and show Laura what it meant to undress with the eyes. Even then, her home office had yet to be touched, but Laura's presence there was loud. Laura's presence was loud everywhere. Here, home, the street. Laura was everywhere. She would never behave herself if she didn't find a place to breathe. Somewhere, anywhere, where Hollis didn't fill the room like a lit candle. 

"Mircalla, sit." Mattie's tone was no longer playful, it was the same as it was when Carmilla came home and refused to do her homework or her chores, full of authority and power. It was easy to follow instructions when that voice made her feel 15 again. It shook her when she sat down in her swivel chair without a rebellious thought in her mind. She had to blink to bring herself back to the present. She was not a teenager anymore. She was a CEO. Get it together. It didn't faze Mattie at all, used to getting what she wants. She took a sip from her cup, clearing her throat. "Why are you so unnerved? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Of course. It's exactly what she wanted. She wanted Laura to consume her very essence, to greet her everyday with yellow, bubbly, unstoppable babbling. It's what she craved more than anything. And it scared her. This was so much to control. Her hands itched to touch. To hold. To caress. To feel something more than simple. To feel complex, twisting, colliding, and moving. She wanted so much so soon with no ounce of bravery to take it. She asked for this. She wanted this. But wanting Laura Hollis became all she thought about. Carmilla never thought about what she would do if she got her.

"You have this woman in your home, your bed, your most private of privacies. You are her partner now, the woman she has chosen to stand by after all that she has experienced with you in just a short period of time. Yet you sit here in your office ready to avoid her at all costs, shaking like some lost puppy in the park. You are where you want to be. So, why do you run?" Her sister's words had bite, bite of honesty and sincerity. And it hurt. "You do not have to raise caution. This is not the girl scouts! If you want this girl the way I know you want her, hike up that skirt, go home, and- "

"It's not that easy, Mattie." Carmilla interrupted her. Her fingers caressed her temples as she huffed in frustration. "I can't just go home, pull her into my arms, and throw her on the kitchen counter like an order of wontons."

"And why not? She'd like it I'm sure." Her sister shrugged at her.

"Laura isn't just a secretary I can take down in a janitor's closet. She's not the barista from the coffee shop. She's not random. She's...different. I don't want to treat her like she isn't. I've done enough of that. She deserves better. And I-. I don't want to hurt her." Carmilla looked at her reflection in the dark wood of her desk. There was so much she couldn't see; and more she was afraid Laura would see. "I want to. I just don't know the right approach."

Mattie stood and was behind the desk pulling her sister to her feet in record time. She wrapped her arms tightly around her. She rubbed her back twice, paused, and then twice again before she let go. Brown eyes locked together, and she said, "You know how. Now, go."

Before Carmilla could argue more points, she was being shoved out of her office. Her fingers nearly scratched the paint off the doorway.

"If I have to call security to get you home, I will, Mircalla." Mattie all but threw Carmilla's phone into her chest. "You've got this. Go."

And she did. It took self-motivating words all the way home, but she went. 

And she sat in her car staring at the door for 3 minutes.

She stood on the steps calming her breathing for 2.

She had her hand on the doorknob giving herself one last pep talk for 1.

And she was yanked inside by an anxious Hollis in .2.

"Where have you been? Are you okay? I called your sister to see if you were doing alright and she said you left an hour ago! It only takes 30 minutes to get here!" Laura had changed into a pair of sweatpants and a camisole that stopped just above her bellybutton. Carmilla tried not to notice, but she noticed.

She also noticed her tight Laura's stomach was. The lines were visible underneath the top. It made her mouth water the way they flexed while Laura paced and rambled on. Oh, crap. Laura was talking.

"I got so worried! I thought what I said scared you off! But I figured you wouldn't just leave this giant house so I- "

Carmilla shut her eyes and tried to pretend Laura's voice was coming through a phone and she wasn't standing in her house. Tried to distance herself from her presence before it became too much too quickly after the series of pep talks she just endured. But Laura just kept coming and going, back and forth across the space, her scent wafting around. "Laura! Please!"

Damn it. She could see it on Laura's face that Carmilla hurt her feelings. She retreated to the kitchen for a glass of water for relief from that face. That sad, doe eyed face. She should have known Laura would follow. She gulped down the water, going around the counter for more distance. Laura just matched her on the other side.

"Did I do something wrong, Carm?" Even the words coming out of her mouth were pained.

Carmilla scoffed, a humorless laugh on her lips. Her eyes were strained, pained, and trained. "You didn't do anything wrong, Laura."

"Because, if I did, I can go. I didn't unpack all my things. I can tape the boxes back together. Get a hotel room until I find another place to stay. It's really no problem."

"Laura, you don't have to do that."

Why were her lips so prominent all of a sudden?

"I don't want to be where I'm not wanted. If this is too much for you, I can go."

"You are too much for me." Carmilla muttered, unable to look at anything more than Laura. Nothing else was in the room. There wasn't even a room. No house. No concept of area.

And she was moving, three strides and she had one hand on Laura's waist and the other on her cheek. She didn't wait. Didn't pause. Didn't give Laura room to begin, not sure where she would end. 

She snuck glances every time one of them gasped for breath, making sure this wasn't a figment of her imagination. Time seemed to pause where she did not. The air warmed. Her every sense was on high alert. And they all signaled in on nothing more than Laura Hollis. Her every sense was Laura Hollis. What she saw, what she felt, what she smelled, what she touched, what she heard- God, what she heard- it was all Laura Hollis. She was kissing Laura Hollis. And any concept of control was shed the second she felt Laura Hollis kissing her back.

A low growl built in the back of her throat and soon she had Laura lifted in her arms and pushing her back firmly against the island top. Their fingers intertwined above Laura's head as Carmilla smacked them and pinned Laura's down. Her breathing was so heavy she wasn't sure if breath was an option for her anymore; it was either death or Laura. Laura whose quiet moans against her lips was making her knees quiver. Out of pure need and curiosity, Carmilla took Laura's lip in her teeth and pulled gently as one of her knees placed itself in between them both. Laura's moan intensified. As her body arched and her pelvis grinded into Carmilla's knee, Carmilla shot up like she'd been hit with a bolt of lightning.

She took a few steps back, giving herself and Laura some space. Her hands ran through her hair, squeezing tightly before releasing. Laura slowly eased off the island. 

And there they stood. Staring. Unable to say anything. Unable to think. Unable to move.


	11. 11

It’s been three hours since she kissed Laura; probably the most terrifying three hours of Carmilla’s life. She spent the time on the couch questioning how quickly she could fix this so Laura could forget it ever happened. Laura had run upstairs- probably to her office- and hadn’t made much noise since. Carmilla could only imagine her panic. Feelings were feelings, there’s no doubting that; but Carmilla had pushed the barrier they’d been too anxious to cross. She turned admission and flirting into physicality and it’s going to cost her Laura before she’s ever really had her. There could be no other explanation for Laura’s silence. She’s never silent. Air quicker goes mute before Laura Hollis.

She’s done it. She’s ruined this relationship before it had a chance. They’ll never go on a first date. They’ll never argue about Laura being on her side of the bed. She’ll never succumb to all the universally sickening affections of surprising Laura for birthdays and holidays. Buying a ring that means something to her so she can propose properly. She’ll never get the happy ending she only dared dream about. Even though she’s so sure she could possibly--.

A loud thumping coming down the stairs shot her to her feet. It’s Laura standing at the foot of the stairs with a suitcase in hand and fear in her eyes. It makes Carmilla’s blood run cold. A fear she didn’t even know she had was staring her in the face like a Fourth of July rocket. Laura is leaving.

“What are you doing?” She asked. The answer is obvious. It is loud, vibrant, radiating. It is as clear as a bottle of vodka with twice the burn, and yet she asked anyway.

Laura fiddles with the handle of the suitcase, unsure how to feel. “I-I think maybe we have some thinking to do, and maybe that’s easier done alone. You’re feeling a lot, and so you kissed me out of stress. It happens. I don’t want to make anything hard for you, so I’ll go crash at a motel or something until—”

“Laura, put the bag down please.” Carmilla points to the floor, eyes pleading more than words can really do. Laura’s got it wrong. All wrong.

“It’s okay. I get it. We can just--.”

“Laura, put the bag down or so help me I’ll burn it on the stove top myself.” Her voice is stern, steady, an opposition to the fear in her heart. The suitcase clattered to the floor, scaring Laura who clearly intended on its staying vertical. Carmilla is just grateful for the chance to explain. Pointing to the couch, she orders, “Sit.”

Like mind control, Laura does as she is instructed without any argument. Carmilla allows herself to store this to memory for later. She needs this. If by some divine magic she gets to hold on to this—whatever it is—for just a while longer, she needs an ace to play if Laura is always going to assume the worst in things. It’s not like her. Laura’s usually so positive. It saddens her how quickly that changes when it’s her heart.

With a deep intake of breath, she joins Laura. “I didn’t kiss you out of stress.”

“But you’ve been dealing with so much! My moving in, running a company, this new relationship, the people dying for insight on us!”

“’The people dying for insight’ are just business suits looking for something to dismantle my name with. That won’t happen, not because of you. Running a company is as much stress as one could imagine, and not something I’m not used to. That’s what hot baths are for.

“As for you, Cupcake,” Carmilla slid closer, “You do not stress me out…on a good day. You…make me nervous.”

“I make _you_ , nervous?” Laura blinked rapidly, a quick addition to Carmilla’s list of Laura’s Most Adorable Faces. “Me?”

“You. Don’t ask me how because it’s a very long list. But it’s not stress inducing. Not directly. It’s more of—”

“Carm, you’re stumbling.”

“My point is--! I kissed you because I wanted to, for a long time actually. I always want to. I just never felt confident enough to try.”

Laura blushed. Carmilla Karnstein nervous of her. That’s like McGonagall being even a bit afraid of Dolores Umbridge. “So…when you were hitting on me, you were really hitting on me?”

“Yes. And you thought I was leading you into a trap.” Carmilla grimaces. “Could you just stake me now because I think that may be less mortifying than this conversation.”

Laura’s face lit up. Carmilla being flustered will always be one of her favorite sights. For once it isn’t just Laura feeling nervous about things; about them, about the past, the present. But what made this even better is the fact that it isn’t anything about them that’s unclear anymore, not for Laura. The broody CEO has admitted feelings before, each time more genuine than the last, but she shows them now. She kissed Laura. It isn’t a home office—which is very nice-. It’s an expression, something you can’t readily explain on paper.

Laura spent her time upstairs terrified that it isn’t real. The kiss had to be some extreme need for stress relief in her mind. She thought she would be crazy to believe Carmilla kissing her like that meant anything. It meant everything to her. It meant the contract is actually void, that their newfound relationship has taken a new step, and that her lie to her friends and family could one day be true. And that is scary. So, she concocted the ridiculous notion that the feeling is one-sided, and her anxiety told her the best thing to do is run. What her scares her more is she had no idea where she could run when everything she’d ever wanted is starting to flourish right here.

“So, if by chance it were to happen again, would it still be a trap?” She smooths a stray hair behind Carmilla’s ear. She can swear Carmilla leans into the touch.

“That depends…” Carmilla whispers, eyes barely open, heat where Laura’s skin touches hers. “Would you run?”

“Depends.” Laura chuckles, enjoying the way Carmilla tries to keep it together. She’s failing. “Would you come after me?”

A soft moan makes Laura’s breath hitch. “You’re my girlfriend, Laura Hollis. I will always come after you.”

Something about the way she said it—primal, seductive, humorous—sent shivers down Laura’s spine; and she felt self-conscious once again. “Carmilla Karnstein!”

“Chivalry.” Carmilla’s laugh is dark and seductive, much like her previous statement.

“Teasing!” Laura pulls her hand away. “And what makes you think I’m not perfectly capable of making you c—go first?”

“Do you have references?” Those dark brown eyes glisten with lust. They make Laura feel like prey. All Carmilla is missing is fangs dripping with venom.

Her skin burns and she can feel her cheeks turning red. Her fingers are shaky, and she tries to melt into the couch and disappear.

“I’d call if I had any.” She shrugs, her voice almost gone. “Can’t really call people who don’t exist.”

Concern replaced lust and Carmilla almost begins to feel angry. Who in the frilly hell wouldn’t want to go there with Laura Hollis? Have they seen her? Have they _met_ her? Carmilla has imagined the moment countless times! How could this be?

“Is it--? Was it on purpose?” She asks carefully. Celibacy is one thing, it’s totally different to want to and get rejected.

“No…I was told I was too soft, shy, and quiet, so I would probably ruin the experience. Rather than let me be, leave me wherever I was, partners would cheat and then I would be made to feel guilty; so, I stuck to journalism. Until now. Paperwork can’t emotionally scar you for life.” Laura shrugs again, awkwardly this time. “Can’t have good references for that.”

And little things begin to make sense. Little things that are actually big things. The first time they met, Carmilla asking, “ _Who hurt you?”_ and Laura lashing out the way she did. The kiss and Laura wanting to run. Her oblivion to Carmilla’s feelings even after she moved her into her home. And Carmilla hates it. Laura deserves better.

“If I wanted to put my name down, right now, would you give me consent.” She turns to face Laura more.

Laura shakes her head in disbelief. “Don’t play with me.”

“I’m not playing, Laura.” Carmilla’s eyebrows furrowed, her lips pursed. She wanted Laura for so long, so curious as to just what lied beneath owl sweaters and bumble bee button ups. Whether Laura knows it or not, she truly is mouthwatering. It’s not just about her face; it’s her presence. Her personality. That normally upbeat, positive, bubbly persona and her need to have the last word makes for a most tempting physical interaction. It makes one wonder whether Laura’s innocence fades to blush or bondage when she hits the sheets. Now, Carmilla wonders more about what a night with her can do for Laura.

Would she be loud, or stay as soft as her skin looks? Will she have Laura clawing at the sheets, trying to crawl away from her every touch? Or will an instinct of sorts kick in and Carmilla find herself on the receiving end of her own torture? More importantly, will she show Laura just how beautiful a moment like this can be?

“You’re serious.” Laura’s eyes are wider than Carmilla thought possible. She just looks back at Laura, waiting. “Oh dear, Rao, you’re serious!”

“Were you expecting a punchline?” She waits again, but Laura just sat there, befuddled. “Laura, do you know anything about sex with a woman; or sex at all?”

Laura huffs at that, hair falling into her eyes. It’s adorable. “I’m not completely helpless, Carm! I’ve watched porn before.”

“So, that answer would be ‘no’ then?” Carmilla tsk’d, a small grin pulling at her lips. Between Laura’s adorable ignorance and that nickname, she could hardly contain it. “I hate to burst your bubble, cutie—you look so proud—but watching porn is about as educational as watching Fox news.”

A slight sheen of red flooded Laura’s cheeks and her shoulders raise in embarrassment. “So, completely hopeless?”

“Little bit.” Carmilla chuckled softly with a shrug. “You don’t have to be.”

“What do you mean?” Laura asks.

“I can show you. I have some experience that doesn’t include notes from two obviously straight women trying to pass their mediocre finger skills off as pleasurable.” Carmilla smooths her hair, feeling the nerves for the first time since the subject change. “Sex can be fun, pleasurable on levels that exceed human understanding; and that’s with a partner or a stranger.”

“But I don’t want a stranger.”

“No, you don’t. You want reasons. The trails of thoughts and justifications you can follow back somewhere safe. You want sex that comes with love; the kind of love that clicks. Like a key into a lock. But I don’t know if I have any of that to give you right now. All I know is that in more than three years, you’re the only person I’ve found worth loving. And everything in between.” It’s hard for Laura to deny Carmilla’s eyes, so sincere and nervous. “I’ve never had sex with anyone I’ve loved. I’ve never loved anyone I had sex with. Tonight, that can change. But I swear to the gods I won’t touch you without your consent, Laura.”

Did Carmilla just say she loves her? It’s there. Put on the table for Laura to decide if she would pick it up. No tactics. No strings. Just an option. An option that asks for all of her instead of tossing her out for nothing. Carmilla is serious.

“Okay.” Laura breaths. And then, louder. “Okay.”

Without a word, Carmilla stands to her feet and takes Laura’s hands, leading her to the bedroom. She sits first before motioning for Laura to follow.

“You don’t need me to say this, but I want it clear: You can change your mind at any time. Okay? You don’t owe me anything. If you get uncomfortable at all, just tell me to stop. You understand?”

Carmilla looks into what feels like Laura’s very soul. Laura nods, her mouth dry. Heart racing.

“I need you to speak, Laura. I need to know that you hear me. That you understand.” Carmilla urges.

“I understand.” Laura replies, voice small.

“You’re safe here. With me.” Carmilla promises. “Would you like to continue? If you think things are going too fast, I can—”

“I want this. I want this with you. I want this.” Laura nods so long Carmilla nearly worries it’s all she knows how to do anymore.

Gently, she presses a hand to Laura’s cheek, caressing the skin with her thumbs. With the other hand, she begins a soft playlist on her phone. She wants Laura as comfortable as possible. She deserves this.

“Are you ready?” She asks, moving her hand.

“Yes.” Laura breaths, her head leaning in the direction of the touch.

Carmilla pulls her hair into a ponytail before grabbing Laura’s face with both hands. She presses their lips together for a deep, heated kiss, relishing in Laura’s face when she lets go: flushed, craving in her eyes, the beginnings of bruising on her lips. Pulling her shirt over her head, she straddles Laura’s hips and slides them both into the rhythm of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to share! We love when our stories reach people! If you're interested in some Negovanstein merch, don't be shy! Check out our creations at TeePublic.com! We love you all!


End file.
